Begging For Your Attention
by EverlarkCatoniss
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are good friends, he met her through his brother, Rye. Rye is one of the most popular kids in school and has many friends, none of these friends like Peeta. Except Katniss, Katniss and Peeta are very close and he loves her. Only problem is, she is dating Gloss. They say they are in love, but Peeta doesn't believe it. (Told in Peeta POV) Full summary inside!
1. Meet Peeta Mellark

**Katniss and Peeta are best friends. She's the only one out of the 'populars' he actually likes. She's nice to him and they hang out fairly often, they're friendship was always strong, and they hit if off right away. Becoming best friends right away, he's always loved her. Love at first sight as he would call it. But he was too much of a coward to make a move, even if he had the courage he couldn't have her because she was dating Gloss. The man-whore of the school. They say they are in love, but he doesn't believe it. Gloss doesn't treat her the way he would. He doesn't treat her with love and compassion, he shows her off. Will Peeta find the courage to tell her how he feels? **

**(Told in Peeta's POV)**

"_While you're ignoring her, someone is begging for her attention."  
-Tumblr_

* * *

Peeta POV

I was walking through the halls, I wasn't the most popular boy in school. I sometimes hung out with the 'popular's' but I'm not close with any of them. My brother was really the only reason they even hung out with me. He, on the other hand, was one of the most popular kids in school. Maybe _the_ most popular kid in school. Rye Mellark, the boy everyone wanted to be.

I didn't care about my brothers popularity, and neither did my brother. We were closer than most, but most of Rye's friends didn't like me. I was, in their eyes, a loser because I wasn't on the football team. Or any sports team for that matter, and I didn't like them. The only friend of Rye's that I liked was Katniss. She wasn't like the others, she was nice to me and treated me with respect. She was quiet, and didn't seem like she wanted to be hanging out with any of them, she wasn't full of herself. Katniss was mysterious, I knew next to nothing about her. All I knew was that she had a little sister Prim, whom I've only met once, but lucky me Prim loves me and I adore her. But I know that little Prim is the center of Katniss' world. She would do anything for her little sister, one of the many reasons I like her. I more than liked her actually. I've kind of had a crush on her for years that has turned into me loving her. But the only problem was, was that she was dating Gloss.

Gloss.

I hated him, not only because he was dating the girl I've loved for years, but because he treated her like she was nothing. He ignored her but he showed her off as if she was his little sex toy, but I know Katniss wouldn't do anything with that bastard. He didn't like her for her. Oh no, he only liked her because she was popular and because of her beauty and body. Yes, not only was Katniss nice, cool, and athletic, she was also the most beautiful person I had ever met. She had the body every girl wanted, she was amazing in every way possible. But she was with that jerk.

Why? I have no clue. Why would Katniss, the strong, independent, amazing, beautiful women, want to date Gloss. The freaking man whore, rat bastard, asshole of our school. I don't know why she would even consider him, all I know is that he has her and I don't. So that automatically makes him have the upper hand. They say their in love, I don't believe it. That could be because I don't want to believe it, or it's really not true.

When they first got together, I really did believe he loved her and that she loved him. She always smiled around him, he made her laugh and as much as I hated seeing them together, I was happy because she was happy. But now, now she never smiles around him. She wears a scowl on her face, the only time she smiles is when it's forced. None of them are her natural, beautiful smiles.

Katniss is actually my best friend, we hit it off right away and soon became best friends. And when she isn't with Gloss, she's with me. And I cherish every moment with her. My friends, my _true _friends, all know I love her. They say it's obvious, and maybe it is. But she doesn't notice it, and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hey Peet, you still thinking 'bout Kitty?" Finnick yelled to me from across the lunch table.

"You know she hates that nickname." I grumbled, taking a bite from my school mac and cheese, cringing at the bitter taste.

"Well, she's not here now is she?" He smirked while chewing his sandwich.

I shrugged, "Exactly." Finnick said and then laughed at the scowl on my face.

"What were you day dreaming about this time?" He asked.

"Yeah, cuz I totally wanna hear about little Bread Boys wet dreams." Johanna mumbled and Finnick started to cackle.

"I don't have wet- ah what's the point." They will just keep making fun of me, no use in arguing. "Ugh, can this day go by any slower?" I groaned.

"Poor Peety can't wait for his date with Kitty." Finnik said, nudging Johanna.

"It's not a date! She's just coming over to do homework because Gloss has football practice and can't do it." I defended, although I wish it was a date.

"Suuuure, believe what you want. But we all know you want her." He said winking at me.

I wasn't denying it.

**OoOoOoO**

School finally let out and I was walking to Katniss' locker to meet up with her, she was going to ride with me. She didn't have a car so either me or Gloss was always her ride to and from school.

I got to her locker and saw that she was talking to Gloss, not seeming too happy... I wasn't one to eavesdrop, but since it was her, I went ahead and made her business my business. So I backed up and hid behind the wall, peeking around the corner to watch.

"I'm just going to study!" Her beautiful voice exclaimed.

I heard Gloss scoff, "Really" 'Just studying' like I'm gonna fucking believe that!"

Katniss sighed loudly and slammed her locker shut, making me jump. "I have a huge physics test Friday and Peeta is in my class, plus he has an A in that class." She tried to leave but he slammed a hand on the locker behind her, trapping her.

"I'm in that class too, and I have a 92!" He growled.

She met his eyes, hers bright with fire. "And you have football practice so that does me no good." She hissed, challenging him to retort.

He was silent, his eyes filled with pure rage, no one would dare mess with him when he was like this. But Katniss wasn't everyone. So she shoved him away from her and started walking away, Gloss shouting after her and then finally giving up with an "I'll call you." and then stalked away. He walked passed me and huffed.

"What the hell are you looking at?" He asked, he was a good four inches taller than me. But he was not much bigger than me in muscular appearance, he was built well but so was I. Years of working at the bakery and lifting flour sacks really worked out in my favor.

I just ignored him and ran after Katniss.

"Kat! Hey, Katniss!" I shouted, trying to catch up to her.

She stopped and turned around, her scowl turning into a small smile when she saw me. Her shoulders relaxing as well when she greeted me.

"Hey Peeta." She said, her voice tired and unenthusiastic.

"You okay?" I asked, catching my breath.

She nodded, "I'm fine, just a little quarrel with Gloss. No biggie."

She calls that little? I wonder what their bad ones are like...

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure. Come on, let's go! I need to ace this test or I'm screwed." She said walking in the direction of my car, faking a smile in my direction. I saw right past it to the real sadness that lurked behind her grey depths.

I drove an old mustang, it was a 2005 converted to look like a 1970 Boss 320, pretty cool if you ask me. It was originally blue but I changed it to the color orange. A rare color for a car, but it was my favorite. I would of done green because it was Katniss' favorite but I felt that would be a little weird.

As usual Katniss gawked at my car, she's seen it and been in it a million times but it always amazes her. And I love her so much that for her birthday this year I'm going to get her the same car but in dark green. I've been saving up for about a year and half, I'm almost at the amount I will need to get her a decent car. Though I doubt she will accept it, I will just force her to take it.

"Peeta? You coming?" She asked, rolling down her window manually to look up at me.

Shit. I had been day dreaming, again.

"Yeah, sorry just staring off into space." I said quickly and then ran to the drivers side.

My car was a stick shift and had the manual windows, which I hated but Katniss loved. Even though she didn't know how to drive a stick. That was something I was going to have to teach her for her new car.

We arrived at my house and we unloaded all of our crap onto the dining room table, sitting across from each other. I saw a note from my dad.

_Won't be home till late, don't wait up. Trouble at the bakery, no big deal though._

_-Dad_

I set it down and shook my head, looks like it was just us.

"Alright, so what are you struggling with the most?" I asked her, avoiding her gaze because I find that every time I do, I'm at a loss for words.

"Everything." She responded, opening to the first page of her textbook and her notes.

"Well then we'll start with the first thing. The history of physics." I said taking my textbook and turning to the page.

For the next hour we studied physics, joy... Note my sarcasm.

Right now she was doing a problem that the textbook gave her and I was watching her. Not her work, but her. Just her, how her eyes narrow when she is doing a problem, how her lips pucker and her eye brow's scrunch together, determination written all over her face.

"Done." She said, her seam grey eyes shooting up to look at me.

I smiled at her and took the paper from her, our hands brushing together. To her I'm sure it was nothing, but to me it was heaven. My hand tingled where her skin brushed it and I smiled to myself, this girl had no idea the effect she has on me. Katniss is the type of friend that doesn't really care what I do. When we watch movies at her house or my house she let's me wrap an arm around her shoulders and our legs touch. I guess she doesn't think anything of it, but I think way too much of it.

"Peeta? Is it wrong?" She asked, nervously glancing down at her paper.

Oh. I zoned out again... I glanced down at the paper and then checked my own work and the textbook's answer. I grinned at the paper and then looked up at her. "Correct, Ms. Everdeen."

She smiled a genuine smile very widely, something she doesn't do often anymore, and I like to think I'm one of the very few people that are able to make her do so.

"Is it really right? Or are you just being a jerk and joking with me?" She asked, her smile fading into a scowl.

I chuckled and shook my head, "No, Katniss. It's right congratulations, and I think we deserve a break." I said glancing at the clock.

6:17

"Is it really that late? We've been working longer than I thought!" Katniss said sighing.

"Me too, want something to eat? I can make you whatever you'd like." I said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

She shook her head no, "That's nice of you, but I don't want to intrude."

I shook my head, "Katniss, you are _always _welcome here. You never intrude, you're welcome to stay."

"I should really get home to Prim, what's she going to eat?"

"You can take her left-overs! I will make enough and she can have a whole meal if she wants!" I exclaimed.

She looked like she was about to say no again. But I couldn't let that happen, come on Peet! Get some courage! "Please stay? For me?"

She looked at me and then softly smiled another real smile, "Okay." She said in a small voice. "I just have to call Prim and let her know."

"Great! What would you like?" I asked when she stepped into the kitchen.

"I don't know, can I use your cellphone?" She asked in that quiet voice of hers.

"Of course, but what about yours?" I handed her mine and she typed in the pass-code, she knows it by heart because it's my birthday, 51795. May 17th 1995, only a month and a half before hers. It would be hers, but that would also be a little weird.

"It's dead." She said shrugging, she had an old flip phone because she couldn't afford much else. Her mom barely worked, Ms. Iris only had a part time job at a local restaurant. She used to be the best nurse we had around here but when Mr. John, Katniss' father, died she kinda lost herself. Katniss has tried to find a job but it hasn't worked out so well because she's a high school student with a kid sister she has to take care of. Her mom isn't really a fit care taker for Prim.

I've offered to get her a new phone, an IPhone like mine, but she always refuses. She _hates _charity, she's just too stubborn, but I love her anyways.

"Sorry I don't have a charger." I said and she just glanced at me before going back to my phone.

"Ugh! How the hell do you work this thing?!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, dropping my phone on the table but not hard.

"Kat, come here." I said, trying not to crack up.

She stomped over to me and handed me the phone, then I dialed her home phone.

"There, it's ringing." I said handing it to her.

She took it and then started talking.

"Prim? Hey little duck." She said, a bright smile gracing her face, Prim is the one person who makes her smile no matter what.

"Yeah, I'm eating here with Peeta." She said, that smile still intact.

"What?! No! God Prim!" Katniss exclaimed and I wondered what Prim could have said to make Katniss blush that deeply.

"I'll bring you left-overs. All right? Okay, bye." She said and then looked down at the phone and then at me.

"How the hell do you hang up?" She groaned.

I heard laughing on the other end and then took the phone from her, decided to say a quick hi to Prim.

"Hey, Prim you still there?" I asked, avoiding Katniss' stare.

"Peeta! Hi! How are you?" She asked in her squeaky voice.

I chuckled, "I'm good Prim, how are you lovely?"

I could practically hear her blush. But what I _did _hear was Katniss's snort and I glanced at her to see her shaking her head with a smirk on her face. I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fantastic! What are you and Katniss eating for your date?" Prim's question caught me off guard and I new why Katniss was blushing.

"Date?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah! Come on Peeta! I know you love my sister." Prim said.

"What. W-what do you mean?" I asked, turning away from Katniss and turning down the volume on my phone just to make sure Katniss couldn't hear.

"Peeta. Everyone knows except Katniss, and don't worry I won't tell her but to be honest I think she likes you too." Prim said in her love struck voice.

Okay, we were going to talk more about this. MUCH more, but not right now.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later alright Prim?" I asked, my face still red from her words.

She laughed, "Bye Peeta!"

I hung up and turned to Katniss who was standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, one eye brow raised.

"You good now?" She asked.

"So this is a date?" I asked cockily when really my heart was beating a million miles a minute. She was just staring blankly back at me, but she looked like she was thinking. Why did I have to say that?

She snapped out of her trance, "You have any spaghetti?" She asked walking past me and to the pantries to search, conveniently avoiding my question.

Well that wasn't a no.

"Yeah, I'll even make you my special sauce and maybe, if you're lucky, I'll teach you my ways."

She scoffed and shook her head, getting out the spaghetti. "I thought you were a baker, not a spaghetti maker."

I shrugged, "I'm a multi-talented man."

"I'm going to go pack up my backpack, be back in a sec. Go ahead and start cooking."

I nodded and turned on the stove. Why did this girl have such an effect on me? Oh yeah, because she's Katniss and she's amazing, beautiful, selfless, and perfect.

She came back five minutes later, her emotionless expression back on. I internally sighed and shook my head, I wish she smiled all the time.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen." I said, turning back to the stove to mix the sauce.

Katniss snuck up behind me and when I wasn't looking she took the spoon and had a mouthful of sauce.

"Mmmm." She said closing her eyes at the taste. "Peeta, that's delicious."

I took the spoon from her, "Why thank you... do you, uh, want me to... t-teach you how to make it?"

She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. "Really?"

"Sure."

She accepted and for the next ten minutes I taught her how to make it.

"Now for the noodles." I said dumping them into the boiling water.

"That's easy." Katniss said, "All you do is cook em."

When the noodles were done we ate in silence, not awkward silence but a comfortable silence.

"I should probably be going." Katniss said looking at the window. It was pitch black out.

I took her plate and mine and walked into the kitchen, "I'll drive you."

She got Prim's to go food and then walked outside, me running after her. We got in my car and I drove her back to her house, she pulled out her phone and started to check it.

"I thought it was dead?" I said glancing at it.

"It only has about a minute left, sorry to use yours." She muttered.

"No, no! That's fine Katniss, you should know by know that what's mine is yours." I said.

"Oh." Was all she said. I looked down at her to see her eye brows scrunched together and a deep frown on her face, fire in her eyes.

"Everything alright?" I asked hesitantly.

She slammed her phone shut and hastily looked out the window.

"Yeah, everything is just peachy." She lied.

I sighed, she knows she's a terrible liar. But I decided not to push the subject.

I dropped her off at home and then rode back, but I couldn't get my mind off why she was so pissed. It wasn't anything I did, right? No, it happened when she checked her phone... Maybe a harsh text from her mother? No, Ms. Iris never talks to Katniss via text or person to person. And then it clicked.

It was Gloss.

But now I just want to know what the hell that jerk said to her, he always seems to know how to make her frown. Not happy, and it makes my blood boil.

I went upstairs, dad still not home, and fell asleep with images of Katniss flooding my mind.

* * *

**So let me know what you think! **

**Please review! I really appreciate it!**


	2. Back To Normal?

Love all my lovely reviews!

* * *

The next few days basically went the same, only Katniss didn't stay for dinner every night. We just studied for physics, I'd get to see her rare smile and hear her angelic laugh every once in a while. Then, when I would take her home, she would check her phone and her mood would get sour so that she wouldn't talk the rest of the ride.

It was Friday now and we had our Physics test first block, I was ready for it since this class was easy for me. Gloss I'm sure would cheat off of Marissa, the class genius, and get a good score, as always. I wasn't even worried about Katniss, she had studied really hard this past week and I had a feeling she would do great. Only problem was the feeling wasn't neutral.

She had been texting me all last night about how worried she was and if I could go over some stuff with her. We were texting from ten to three in the morning before I told her she needed her sleep, as did I.

I walked into the class to see that Gloss had his arm around Katniss' waist, showing her off to his friends like he always does. I shook my head at him, though he wasn't even looking at me, and went to my seat. Right in front of his and Katniss'.

"Hey Peeta." She greeted, giving me the forced smile that didn't reach her eyes.

That's how you know if it's a real smile or not; when she smiles for real her eyes light up the whole room and it makes everyone else happy. When it's forced, her eyes remain dull, but not a lot of people can tell when it's fake since she's been doing it for years. I guess you could say she has had a lot of practice...

Gloss looked down at her and then back at his friend and winked, he then slid his hand down to Katniss' butt and didn't move it. I could tell she as uncomfortable right then and there but I didn't know what to do so I just kind of sat there, awkwardly waving at her and giving her a smile.

"Ready for the test?" I asked, looking up since she was still in Gloss' grasp and was standing up while I was sitting down. He didn't even notice we were talking.

Douche.

If I was her boyfriend I would always pay attention to her, always listen to what she had to say.

She sighed and shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be, you?"

I chuckled, "Aren't I always?"

She gave me a roll of her eyes, though I could tell she was amused by the slight tugging up of the corner of her mouth. Presenting me with a half smile. She opened her mouth to reply when Finnick came bursting through the door and sauntered over to me. Making me turn away from Katniss with an apology.

"What the hell Finnick? I was talking to Katniss!" I exclaimed in a whisper shout.

"Oh shit, sorry man. Go back to your little love fest." He snickered and I glared at him before turning back to Katniss.

"So wh-" I started but then realized Gloss had pulled her in for a full out make out session.

Gross.

Not her, no not her at all, but him. He looked like a sloppy kisser, and I couldn't tell for sure but it didn't look like she was enjoying it.

I tore my gaze from them and looked back at Finnick who had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Sorry Peet." He said clapping me on the back.

I shrugged, I wasn't in a really good mood now.

"Alright class, please take your seats." Our physics teacher, Mr. B, told us.

His name is actually Beetee something but he told us all to call him Mr. B

"As you all know we have a test today, I hope you studied because this is said to be the hardest test of the year." He said looking at each of us over his glasses.

I took a deep breath internally and could hear Katniss' breathing stop for a moment behind me, that's how quiet the classroom was.

"Ah, don't worry about it Mr. B. I studied after football practice yesterday, this'll be a breeze." Gloss said cockily from behind me, breaking the silence. I turned around to look at him and saw that he had his feet up on the table, leaning back in his chair with one arm around Katniss. I had to quickly look away because he started to glare at me, I guess you could say we have a few problems with each other.

Mr. B just sighed and nodded, he didn't like Gloss very much either. "That's very good Gloss, now get your feet off the table and listen up." He said sternly, I heard Gloss huff and then I assumed he took his feet off the desk.

"The test is mostly short answer, half of it is problems. All of this was on the study guide, so good luck to you all. You have the rest of the class to finish." He said handing out the papers.

I took my test and started, it was pretty easy actually. That probably means that A.) I'm either really smart or B.) I did everything wrong.

Let's hope it's A...

**One Hour Later**

I turned in my test right after Marissa, who was like the class genius, and then of course Gloss turned it in from cheating off of her. At least he was smart enough to wait a few minutes so that it wouldn't look too suspicious. I looked back at Katniss as I walked back to my seat and saw that she had her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth and her eyebrows scrunched together.

I knew that meant that she was trying really hard, she looked up and caught my eye. So I gave her a thumbs up, she just looked back down at her paper and continued working. As I sat down I glanced at her paper and saw that she was on the last page, and if my work was correct on mine than she had them all right on that page.

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and I smiled at her with a slight nod which made her eyes light up and she finished the test. She got up and sauntered to the front desk and gave it to Mr. B who was smiling at her.

"All done Ms. Everdeen?" I overheard him ask.

She nodded triumphantly.

"Confident?"

She nodded again.

He smiled, "Would you like me to check it right now? I may be able to get you your score before the end of class." He suggested.

"That would be amazing!" She beamed and he took her paper along with his red pen.

She walked back to her desk and Gloss threw an arm around her, whispering something in her ear that made her squirm in her chair. I had to hold back a growl as I turned away and watched Finnick take his test. He was only on question twenty of a thirty five question test.

I looked at the question he was on and saw that his pencil was just kind of on the paper but he wasn't writing. I looked at him and he was sleeping. He was friggin sleeping during the test.

I tried not to laugh and I pushed the elbow he was sleeping on from underneath him, making his face slam onto the desk.

"Bloody hell Melark!" He shouted, getting the whole rooms attention.

"Mr. Odair, what was that you said?" The teacher asked him, looking up from Katniss' paper.

"S-sorry sir. I just, uh, fell and it really hurt." He said with a smile that wavered Mr. Beetee in no way.

I snickered and he glared at me, shoving me to where I almost fell over.

"Very well, please get back to your test." Mr. B said going back to grading.

Finnick nodded and then whipped his head to face me, "What the hell man?" He hissed.

"Sorry Fin, but you were sleeping and you only have a half hour to finish your test. Just trying to help out a friend." I said putting my hands up in surrender.

He nodded, "Thanks." Then went back to his test, he was on the question 'Why is the sky blue'. That was like the easiest one on there, but he was having a lot of trouble.

"Peet, help?" He asked me, looking up at the teacher to make sure he didn't look.

I sighed, "It's easy, we learned it in like eighth grade!"

"Help?" He repeated.

"Fine, but I'm not telling you the answer. Just remember that the sun acts like light and-"

"Well nah dip it acts as light!" Finnick huffed.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Yeah, as I was saying the light is actually many different colors combined, remember that?"

He nodded, "Scarcely."

"Okay, well as the light passes through our atmosphere, it collides with?"

"Air."

"Correct, and then what happens?" I asked, because I knew he knew this.

"The blue color stands out and scatters throughout the atmosphere!" He almost shouted but I held my hand over his mouth.

"Good, now write it down!" I hissed, quickly looking at Mr. B to see if he saw us. He didn't, but he was smiling at Katniss' paper. I turned to look at her and saw that she was staring at him intently.

"You did fine, don't worry." I whispered.

She gave me a small smile, forced again, and then looked back at the teacher.

"Turn around Mellark." Gloss growled at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him but did as he said, I didn't want him to yell at Katniss just because I talked to her. He's done it before, and her in a bad mood is no fun.

Katniss looked at Gloss and then back at me with apologetic eyes before I looked back at the front of the class.

Once the bell rang, Katniss ran to Mr. B to find out her score.

"Shit Kat, why are you so eager. It's just school babe." Gloss said in the laid back tone that annoyed the living shit out of me.

"I'm so eager because if I get an A on this test I should be able to get a B for the year in this class. And that means a good GPA, and that means a good college, and a good college mea-" She started, the speech I've heard a million times before.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't ask for your life story." He said stopping her.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and shook her head, looking at Mr. B as everyone else left the room other than me, her, and Gloss.

"Katniss, I know you worked very hard on this." Mr. B said in a monotone voice, leaving my heart beating rapidly for Katniss. "And I also know that one of my best students has been tutoring you." He said nodding at me.

"Y-yes sir." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Well, I don't quite know how to say this but..." He paused and Katniss looked like she was about to explode. "congratulations." He smiled handing her the test.

She looked at it with wide eyes and a huge smile burst across her face, making my insides melt.

"I got a ninety five?" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. Then Katniss ran to the teacher and engulfed him in a hug, next was me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Peeta! I don't know what I would have done without you!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

She really doesn't know how much she means to me or how much of an effect she has on me.

"No need to thank me, I'm happy to help." I said sincerely, hugging her back. I looked up and saw Gloss with rage in his eyes, staring at me and then at us hugging.

I pulled away and she went to Gloss, hugging him the same way she hugged me. He smiled down at her and hugged her back, and as much as I hated it, that was a sincere smile. It was the type of smile he used to give her when they first started dating.

"I can't believe it." She said against his chest.

He squeezed her a bit tighter, but not too tight, and kissed her temple, "I knew you could do it." He whispered, his eyes gone soft, the love he used to have for her there again.

You see, sometimes things would go good between those two. Gloss would act like he actually loved her and cared about her more than his reputation. But only for a split second, then he would go back to cocky Gloss. Leaving Katniss with that frown on her face.

He looked back at me and then noticed he was being soft, so he quickly pulled away from her and brought her into a searing hot kiss, not full of love or to show her he was proud. Just to show off that he had her and I didn't.

She pulled away and looked at him disbelievingly.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Gloss questioned cockily.

"We were having a moment and then you go and ruin it, as always." She said, the sadness in her voice evident.

"What the hell did you want me to do? Huh? Be all sappy with you? Say I love you and then spin you around? Lift you off your feet with a huge smile on my face while you giggle? Kiss you in the rain as a congrats? Buy you a necklace as a present for doing so well? Give you roses and all that other crap?" He asked sarcastically.

That's what she deserved, and I know that's what she wanted, maybe not the necklace but she would want the other things. She would never admit it though.

"Just... never mind." She said brokenly, leaving the room attached to Gloss' side who didn't seem faced one bit.

I sighed and totally forgot I was still in the classroom.

"He doesn't deserve that girl." Mr. B said shaking his head.

I whipped my head to him, he wasn't one to get into his students personal business.

I just chuckled darkly, "Finally someone who see's it the way I do."

"You know Peeta, I know you like her. If I could, I'd say love, but that's just a guess." He said looking at me intently.

I nodded, "Your guess is right."

He smiled sympathetically at me, "You deserve her, not him. I know you, and I know you would treat her right. Like just then, when he was being sarcastic about loving her and spinning her and everything else, you would do all that and more. Am I correct in assuming that?"

"You couldn't be more right." I sighed, looking out the door to where they disappeared.

"Trust me, you will have her one day. She's a smart girl, she'll know when the time is right. And so will you. Now I suggest you get to class, have a good day. And congratulations on the test, you got a 99."

"Thank you sir." I said walking to my next class. "I hope your right." I said to myself as I got to my next class.

**Lunch**

I went to my normal table, I sit with Johanna, Finnick, Thresh, Delly, Cashmere, who just so happens to be Gloss' sister, and Annie. Sometimes Thom, Johanna's boyfriend, would sit with us. But he was actually a graduate, he would just come back to eat with her.

Today he was sitting with us, so he and Johanna wouldn't stop making out. Finnick and Annie were only focused on each other, so that just left me, Thresh, Delly, and Cashmere._  
_

"So Peeta, what are you doing tonight?" Delly asked suggestively, she's had a crush on me for a while now but I've told her repeatedly I don't like her in that way. She just doesn't know how to take a hint..

"Football game." I said shortly, eating my sub that I packed. I'm not usually mean to her but I wasn't in the mood today.

"No way! I'm going too! We should like, totally, go together!" She squealed in her high pitched voice.

I cringed, "Look Delly, that would be, uh, nice... But I'm actually going with Thresh and Finnick."

"We are?" Thresh asked and I kicked him under the table, causing him to yelp and Delly to look at him weird.

"Yes, remember?" I asked through clenched teeth.

He caught on and nodded, "Oh yeah! So I'll pick you up at like seven. Finnick will actually be riding with Annie though."

"So you two will have room for me?" Delly tried.

"Uh, actually my car is very dangerous. Wouldn't want anything to happen to a pretty little girl like you." He lied through his teeth, his car was in top notch shape.

"Yeah, sorry Delly." I said and then got up to throw away my trash.

She huffed and then sat down instead of following me, thank god.

I saw Katniss sitting with Gloss and his posy, she seemed really uncomfortable. As she always is when she's with them... Gloss was laughing at something Brutus said, his hand traveling down to the bottom of Katniss' shirt and then going up it to rub her back, not soothingly just sexually.

I was close enough to hear a snippet of their conversation.

"By the way babe, sorry about the other day. You know I hate that Mellark kid, his brother is cool though." Gloss said, looking down at Katniss.

I just kept on walking, soon out of earshot but I was still watching them.

She said something to him but he just rolled his eyes and pulled her in a bit closer, then he took a bite of her lunch even though he had his own. That wasn't good, he may not know, but Katniss doesn't have much money for lunch and other things. He shouldn't be taking her food away from her, to be honest though, that was probably something I gave her for lunch. Because he wouldn't eat anything that she caught while out hunting for her and Prim.

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes before pushing her plate towards him and he gulped down his meal and hers.

Wait, what?

She needed that food! She wasn't anorexic or anything, but she was kind of close to it.

I just looked away and went back to my table, I knew better than to get involved with him. As much as I hate to say it he intimidated me.

"What was that man? I saw you staring at her table in disbelief, what happened?" Thresh asked me nodding towards Katniss and Gloss' table.

I sighed and played with a crumb on the table, not really wanting to answer.

"Uh, he just ate her food. Took her whole meal, and his hand was up her shirt." I grumbled.

"Well for the hand too low part and up her shirt part, I'm sorry. But dude, he _is _her boyfriend, technically he has the right to do that." Thresh said sympathetically.

"Yeah I know." I snapped.

"But as far as the taking her lunch goes, that's just not cool. I don't know much about her but from what I do know she doesn't have much from home."

I agreed with him and then lunch was over.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and favorite! **


	3. Crazy Football Game

Thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

**Football game**

Thresh picked me up, but he picked me up early because he was on the team and had to go early. Same with Finnick so we _had _ended up taking him as well. The whole car ride there, can you guess who we were behind?

If you guessed Gloss and Katniss then you were right!

And Gloss was a shitty driver, he drove as if he was drunk. And it worried me that Katniss was in the car with him, as a matter of fact she didn't even want to go tonight. She had been texting me after school about how she didn't want to go but Gloss was making her. I told her I was going hoping that would make a difference.

We got there and as we stepped out I saw Gloss smack Katniss' ass before going to get his uniform on. She just looked down and started walking to the field. I turned to Thresh and Finnick, who were both on the team.

"I'll see y'all later, good luck." I said and then ran to catch up with Katniss, she was wearing leggings and a sweatshirt from out schools track team, which she is on. Best one on the team actually...

"Go get some!" Finnick yelled after me, I turned and flipped him off with a laugh.

I caught up with Katniss and tapped her on the back, scaring the living daylights out of her. She whipped around and punched me in the jaw, leaving it stinging, I could already feel the bruise forming.

"Peeta!" She exclaimed. "Don't scare me like that! I'm sorry, god." She said as I held my jaw.

"Kat, it's fine." I laughed, "Damn you pack a punch."

She gave me a small laugh before looking at my jaw and lightly touching it, "I'm so sorry Peeta, come on we need to get you some ice."

"I'm fine, let's just go to the field." I shook my head walking towards it.

"Peeta Ryan Mellark. We are going to get you some ice." She said, using my middle name. And when she uses it, it means I better listen to her or else.

"Yes ma'am." I said, hanging my head and following her. "Where are we going to get ice?"

"I'll ask Gloss to get you some, they have it for the players." She said.

I quickly looked up at her, "Uh, Kat?"

She turned to look at me, "Yeah?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

"Gloss kinda hates me." I chuckled.

She stopped in her tracks and seemed to contemplate something.

"You're right. Any chance you could ask Thresh or Finnick? If I ask them and not Gloss I will get a mouthful later tonight." She sighed.

"You know I would do anything for you." I said and she looked away.

There goes my big fat mouth again...

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have sai-"

She cut me off, "It's fine Peeta, I would do anything for you too." My heart started beating rapidly, "I mean, we are best friends right?"

"Oh... yeah." I said, trying to hide my disappointment and failing miserably.

She gave me a genuine smile and kissed my cheek, you may be thinking this means she loves me or has more feelings than just a friend or something but no. She does it sometimes, just like she will fall asleep with her head on my shoulder when we have a movie night or she will cuddle up to me.

She really sends me mixed signals...

"Now come on, we need to get that ice." She said taking my hand and pulling me.

I chuckled, "You go ahead to the bleachers and I'll meet up with you once I get the ice. Because someone just _had _to punch their best friend!" I joked but her face went sad.

"I told you I was sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, and I told you I forgave you. I know you didn't mean to. Don't even worry about it." I shushed her and then went to get the ice.

I walked up to Finnick and tapped his shoulder, he spun around and then looked down at me since I was a good four inches shorter than him.

"Peet, why aren't you with your girlfriend? What the bloody hell are you doing here? And- wait... what happened to your face?" He asked stopping and looking at me closely.

"I made the mistake of surprising Katniss in the dark." I muttered and he burst out laughing. "She wanted me to get ice so I told her to go get seats and here I am. Now give me ice so that I can get back to her, by the way she isn't my girlfriend." I said in a mouthful, taking a breath afterwards.

"Yet, my friend. The keyword is yet." Fin said, patting me on the back before getting ice.

"Thanks Fin, I'll see you later. Good luck, again." I said and then put the ice to my jaw, scouting the bleachers for Katniss. I was making the mistake of looking in the crowded area, I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. Katniss wouldn't be around all the peppy people, she would be...

Found her.

She was off towards the side, a few people around her cheering and talking. She was on her stupid flip phone, then she looked down on the field and I turned to see Gloss waving at her. She looked away and then looked back down at the text before putting her phone away.

My phone buzzed.

_From Katniss-_

_Where r u?_

I smiled at looked up, running to her.

"Here I am." I said cheekily and she smiled at me, a real smile.

"Thought you ditched me for Delly." Katniss said sadly.

I sat down next to her and gave her a confused look.

"Now why the fuck would I do that?" I asked seriously.

"Aren't you two like dating or something?" She muttered, avoiding eye contact.

I gagged and her head snapped to me, then I started to laugh.

"God no, I would never date Delly!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"I-I just don't like her." I said, leaving it at that. I couldn't tell her the real reason , that I lover her and not Delly.

We didn't talk for some time, cheering when we made a good play or booing at unfair calls. The people next to us were crazy and Katniss was getting pissed at them.

"Would they calm the fuck down? It's just a football game!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled, "Just ignore 'em."

"Great advice." She said sarcastically.

I laughed and nudged her, she nudged me back harder. We went back and forth until I nudged her too hard and she hit the person next to her.

"Watch were you're going!" The man yelled at her, causing her to glare at him. I think he went to our school last year actually.

"Why don't you shut your big fat mouth!" She yelled back.

"Why you motherfu-" He started but she cut him off. He looked like he was ready to slap her so I sat up and readied myself to beat his ass if he did hurt her.

"You _do _know who you are talking to, right?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, a bitch."

That pissed her off even more, did this bastard have a death wish?

"No, but I am the girlfriend of the quarter back. Best one the school has had in five years. And if he was to find out you talked to me like that he may just kill you." She said.

Wait, what?

That was _not _the Katniss I knew. She never even talks about dating Gloss, much less for her advantage. She deals with things on her own, she doesn't do this.

The guy visibly paled, "Shit, sorry! Don't tell him about this, please!"

"Fine." She huffed.

The guy moved somewhere else and Katniss turned to me, sadness and regret filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I never use dating that jer- I never use dating Gloss in my favor. But if it keeps me from danger and it get's bastards like him to shut up, I may use it. I hate doing that though, I really do." She said, not looking me in the eyes.

"Kat, it's fine. You didn't have to do that though, I would have protected you." I said looking down at her.

She finally looked up at me and gave me a small smile, I couldn't tell if it was forced or not. "I know. I just didn't want you to get in trouble for killing him. Because I know you would have if he touched me, that's what best friends are for, right?"

I let out a light laugh, "I guess so."

After the game, we won 21-14, Katniss apologized to me before catching up with Gloss.

He took off his helmet and then leaned down to kiss her, his hands traveling to her butt. I was watching her closely and I saw her try to push him off but he held her tighter.

That was not cool.

I was about to do something for a change and make him let her go, but someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to see Delly and before I could tell her 'not now' she pressed her lips to mine. I didn't kiss her back and I pulled away, quickly looking behind me at Katniss. I saw her watching us, finally of pulled away from Gloss though he was still holding her close to him, and I saw sadness in her eyes, as well as... was that jealousy?

I don't know, but I do know that I saw sadness. I had just told her I would never date Delly and here I am, kissing her. No, scratch that, I didn't kiss Delly. Delly kissed me and I never kissed her back, but Katniss didn't know that. Before I could go and talk to her Delly forced herself on me again, this time I pushed her away in time.

And I was done being nice.

"God dammit Delly! How many times do I have to tell you I don't like you? You can't just come up to me and kiss me!" I yelled, going to find Thresh or Rye.

**OoOoO**

After I talked to the others and told them what happened, they told me to go find Katniss and tell her what really happened. So I tried to find Katniss. I went to the cars last and saw that she was there with Gloss, she was laying on the hood of his car and he was halfway on top of her, and they were making out. His legs were still on the ground but his whole upper body on her.

I was close enough to see her smiling, and that broke my heart. His hand started to travel up her shirt and I could hear her gasp, but not pull away. He started to kiss along her neck, his hand up her shirt and you can guess what he was doing...

I had, had enough so I looked away and ran back to the field where I knew Thresh would be. I found him sitting on the bleachers looking out onto the field. He saw me and then concern filled his eyes.

"What happened man? Did you explain to her that you didn't kiss Delly?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I was going to, but she was with Gloss. They were making out and I wouldn't be surprised if they fucking fuck right there on his car."

"I'm sorry Peet that's rough."

I nodded, "No kidding."

**Don't hate me! But I had to stir up a little drama! Please leave a review!**


	4. Are You Mad?

**Responses to the reviews!**

** iluviggyhesthebest- you will find out soon enough! **

**hfarrands18- I didn't have that in mind for this story, sorry. **

I didn't text Katniss the next day, nor did I text her Sunday morning. But after I went to church and she wasn't there I figured it would be best to make sure she was okay, so I texted her.

_Hey-sent 12:48pm_

I waited a few minutes, but my phone didn't buzz. So I did some homework, and after about a half hour it buzzed.

_From Katniss-_

_hi_

_what's up? -sent 1:13pm_

_From Katniss-_

_ nothing. I was suposed 2 go 2 movies wth gloss, but not anymore._

_What happened? -sent 1:15pm_

_From Katniss- _

_He cancelled_

Of course that dick did.

_Sorry, do you want to come over? -sent 1:15_

_From Katniss- _

_Aren't u 2 busy with Delly?_

Even though that was just a text, I swear I could hear the anger in her voice.

_I need 2 talk 2 u about that! It was all a misunderstanding! -sent 1:16_

_From Katniss-_

_fine. but can u come pik me up?_

_B ther in 5 -sent 1:16_

I quickly drove over to her house, she was waiting outside and hopped in as soon as I pulled up. She was wearing what she would usually wear to go for a jog, which was not a lot. But as she got in the car she pulled on a sweatshirt, it was one from her favorite beach, Emerald Isle.

We rode back to my house in silence, she was looking out the window a frown on her face. When we got to my house we went up to my room as usual and she sat on my bed as I sat on the couch across from it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked casually, turning to look at me.

I sighed, "About Friday night, I didn't kiss Delly. That's not what happened at all... I was going to talk to you but you and Gloss disappeared." I trailed off, remembering what they had been doing.

"Then what _did _happen?" She snapped.

"I was watching, uh, something and then Delly tapped my shoulder, I didn't know it was her so I turned around and before I could tell her to go she kissed me. I tried to push her away but you still saw the kiss. But I never kissed her back, I swear." I said, it felt like when she had kissed me I was cheating on Katniss, but that is ridiculous since we aren't even a couple.

Katniss nodded thoughtfully then walked over to me, I got up and she hugged me. What for, I don't know. But I wasn't about to complain. She buried her face in my chest and I buried mine in her neck, taking in her sweet scent.

"I don't like Delly." She whispered against my chest.

I chuckled, "Neither do I. Why don't you like her?"

"She's mean and obnoxious and a bitch and obnoxious and rude and did I mention obnoxious?" She joked, pulling away from the hug and sitting on the couch, me following.

"I agree." I said and she playfully hit me.

"She obviously likes you." She mumbled, and there was something in her voice that I couldn't figure out.

"Don't worry, feeling is _not _mutual." I growled, I'm not going to say I hated Delly because hate is a strong word. I really only hate Gloss, but Delly? She was just an annoying girl that I wasn't a huge fan of. "So where were you today? You weren't at church." I asked.

Katniss looked away, her gaze now out my window. "I had some family problems." And she left it at that.

I nodded once she turned back to face me and gave her a small smile.

"You didn't miss much." I said quickly, walking over to her.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked like a little kid, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I like to think I'm one of the few who get to see her like this, with all her walls and guards down.

"Of course." I said getting up and going to the TV in my room. "What do you want?" I asked, kneeling by the table that held all the movies. "I have-"

"I know what movies you have Peeta, I've been coming here for two years haven't I?" She cut me off with a smirk.

I looked away so that she couldn't see my blush, "Yeah, you have." I muttered.

Every time I think about that, I remember that it's been two years I've loved her, two years I've been friend zoned. I had my chance with her when we first met, she wasn't dating Gloss. They were talking, but they weren't official. I knew I loved her, but telling her that when we had only known each other a few days? Makes me sound like a creep.

By the time we became close, which was actually only about a week it so after we met, she was already with Gloss. And back then, they really were in love. He treated her like he loved her and kissed her all the time. Not the mindless making out he does with her now, but that all changed last year. I don't know what happened, but they had a good first year together, now they aren't in love. They are simply saying they are in love. I always wonder why she is still with him, I just don't have the balls to ask.

"Earth to Peeta!" Katniss said, all of the sudden she was in front of me waving a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and snapped out of it, "Sorry, what movie?"

"What do you think?" She smirked, walking back to the couch.

I smiled at her, "I should have known." I quickly put in Forrest Gump, it was her favorite movie that I had here at my house.

I walked back to her and sat down, leaving about five inches in between us. About an hour into the movie, Katniss snuggled up to me, her head on my shoulder and my arm around her. She kind of pushed this position on us, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

She yawned and then shivered, so I pulled the blanket draped across the back of the couch and laid it on us both, giving her most of it.

"Thank you." She said, nuzzling closer to me and pulling the blanket closer to her.

I just smiled down at her before directing my attention at the TV. I didn't trust my words right now, I might say something that could get me killed by Gloss later.

Once the movie was over I looked at the clock, it was 5. I started to get up to stretch before I looked down at Katniss and saw she was sleeping.

I took this moment to look at her, really look at her. She was snoring slightly, her mouth barely open. I could see how long her eyelashes were, the way they curved up slightly. She had a small smile on her face, which meant she was having a good dream. She looked so peaceful, so... so calm. She was beautiful. Before I could put too much thought into it, I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead. Noticing her smile widen slightly and her snuggle closer to me.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pocket, I pulled it out of my back pocket. Careful as to not wake the sleeping beauty next to me.

I looked to see it was a phone call, not just a text. I groaned and hit the button that would send the message 'Just text me, I can't talk right now.'

Moments later I got a text.

_From Dad_

_Son, we are packed here at the bakery! Sorry, I know it's ur day off but we need u here!_

I sighed and put my phone down, looking back at Katniss. I really did not want to do this, but I had to. I gently shook her.

"Katniss." I said softly, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm? What? Is the movie over?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

I chuckled softly, "Movie has been over for about an hour." I said, having to restrain myself from moving the hair out of her eyes. That's what boyfriends do, and I'm not her boyfriend. Even though I kissed her forehead...

_**Yet my friend, the key word is yet.**_ Finnicks words rung through my head but I pushed them away.

"Oh, did I fall asleep on you? Sorry..." She muttered, sitting up and looking back at me.

I gave her a smile, "Don't worry about it."

She got up, taking the blanket with her.

"Uh Kat?"

"Hmmm?"

"The blanket." I said pointing to it draped around her waist lazily.

She looked down and then blushed, "I knew that."

"Sure you did." I joked, getting up as well. "Look, I'm really sorry to kick you out as soon as you wake up but my dad needs help down at the bakery."

Katniss gave me a small smile, "Don't apologize Peeta! It's fine!" She chuckled, causing my heart to flutter at the beautiful sound.

"I will at least take you home?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked out the window. "It's only about a mile, besides I need a good workout before I go hunting."

"Hunting for dinner?" I asked sadly.

Her eyes shot up to mine and she nodded.

"Come and eat here with me!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Thank you Peeta, but I will be fine. I saw a few deer in the wo-"

"No, you are eating with me, here." I said sternly.

Where did this confidence come from?

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Oh I am?" She asked amused.

I nodded, gulping.

"What about Prim? How is she supposed to eat?" She asked, that humor still in her voice.

"She can eat here too, come on. Please? For me?"

She smiled and shook her head looking down then back at me, "You are a really good friend, you know that?" She asked walking to me and giving me a hug.

"Anything for you Kat, anything for you." I whispered into the hug, but I don't think she realizes how much meaning is in those words.

She pulled away and gave me another genuine smile, "Okay, we will come." She agreed to come.

"I'll text you when I leave to come get you, it will probably be around... hmmm, I'd say seven thirtyish?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was 6 now, holy shit an hour had already gone by since the movie ended...

"Thank you Peeta, we will see you then." She said as we walked downstairs.

"I'll also let you know what we are having, I know Prim is allergic to cinnamon." I said opening the front door for her.

Katniss turned to me, I couldn't place what was in her eyes but there was something that made my stomach do flips.

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging me one last time before she started to jog home.

I rode to the bakery quickly, the whole time I helped my dad I couldn't stop thinking of Katniss and Prim coming over tonight. I had to ask him...

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah son?" He asked, pausing his work to look over at me.

"Can Katniss and Prim come over for dinner tonight?" I asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Why the hell would you ask me that?" He asked sternly.

I slowly brought my gaze to his and his face broke out into a smile, "They know they are always welcome! You don't need to ask me!"

I laughed as he came up to me and ruffled my hair, "Tell me, are you two dating yet?"

I hung my head and sadly shook my head.

"Don't worry Peet, I know you two will end up together." He winked before going back to all the customers.

"I can only hope." I whispered, then I went back to decorating the cake.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! Love them all! Hope you liked this bit of Everlark, next chapter will be dinner!**


	5. The Dinner Date

We had been fixing dinner for the past hour, we were cooking steaks with noodles and broccoli.

"Son, why don't you go ahead and get Katniss?" My dad asked, smiling at me from his spot at the grill.

"Really? You sure you don't need anymore help?" I asked, though all I wanted to do was go get Katniss.

He chuckled, "Nah, go on. Your lover is waiting." He waggles his eyebrows at me.

"She's not my lover." I muttered, then I thanked him and texted Katniss, she texted back that she was ready.

I got to her house and saw Prim jumping up and down, clapping with excitement.

"Oh my gosh this is going to be sooo amazing! Katniss! Fix your shirt!" She scolded her older sister as I opened the car door.

Katniss rolled her eyes but fixed her shirt.

"Don't roll your eyes! I'm just helping you impress Peeta for this date."

"Prim! How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't a date? Peeta and I are just friends!" Katniss exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

I know this isn't a date but that hurt.

"Jeez, sorry." Prim said looking down, then when she heard me her eyes snapped up and they lit up. "Peeta!" She yelled running to me and jumping into my arms.

If only her sister did that...

I laughed and hugged her back, spinning her around and making her squeal. I set her down on her feet before kissing her head.

"How are you lovely?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"Everything is great!" She replied excitedly.

I looked up at Katniss to see her smiling warmly at us, that same look back in her eyes, though I still didn't know what it was. I stood up straight and walked to her, giving her a quick hug.

"And how are you?" I asked.

"I'm alright, I'm just glad Prim doesn't have to eat deer meat again, I think she is getting a little tired of it. Plus she hates that I kill the animals." She added with a small laugh, "I can't thank you enough for letting us come." She thanked me for the millionth time.

"Kat, you don't have to thank me. I love it when you come over." I said softly, looking at her warmly.

She looked away with a blush and before she could respond to me Prim tapped me on the back.

"Peeta? Can you come here?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course lovely." I said taking her hand as she led me over to my car, we were still in Katniss' yard. "What's up?"

"Do you love my sister?" She asked bluntly, looking at me intensely.

My eyes widened as my mouth went dry, "I, uh, I mean... You know, I- I uh." I spluttered.

"So that's a yes." She said skeptically.

I sighed, "Yes, I am in love with your sister."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LO-" She yelled, jumping up and down triumphantly but I had to cover her mouth.

"No! Prim, you _cannot _tell Katniss!" I said clearly and urgently.

"Why not?"

"Because she has Gloss and I don't want to ruin that." I said quickly.

"But she doesn't love Gloss like she loves you." Prim said as if it were obvious.

I was in shock, at a loss for words. Finally I found my voice.

"L-love me? Kat... Katniss, loves me?" I stuttered, my heart full of hope.

She nodded, "I mean she's never admitted it but I think it's obvious. She doesn't look at Gloss like she looks at you."

I nodded slowly, too surprised by all of this to respond.

"Peeta! Prim! Are we going or what? I'm hungry!" Katniss said walking up to us and getting in my car.

I laughed and opened Prim's door for her.

"After you m'lady." I said bowing.

She giggled and then leaned to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell her anything."

I mouthed 'thank you' before getting in the drivers seat and driving back to my house.

"So, what was that talk about?" Katniss asked, noticing Prim staring out the window in the back, in her own little world, not listening to us.

I shrugged, "Nothing, my little princess just wanted to talk to her prince." I said with a smirk to Katniss and a wink in the rear view mirror to Prim who was now listening to us.

Katniss snorted, "_Your _little princess?"

I just nodded and then we got to my house. I opened Katniss' car door and she just laughed at me as I ran to Prim's side to open hers. I took them inside and my dad came barreling into the room.

"Katniss! Prim!" He bellowed, pulling them in for a hug each.

Katniss smiled as she hugged him, "Hi Mr. Mellark."

He gave her a glare and she looked down, "I mean Garry."

He smiled and hugged her again, "Prim! How are you darling?" He asked picking her up as if she was a baby though she was in 6th grade.

She giggled, "I'm good, how are you?"

"I was good but now that you're here I'm great!" He exclaimed setting her down and then tickling her.

"Is Rye here?" I asked, looking around.

"Yeah, he will be here in... now." He said as the front door opened again.

"Hey dad." He said and then looked up.

"Katniss! What's up?" He asked walking up to her and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "You still dating Gloss?" He asked with a wink.

My brother used to have a crush on Katniss as well as me, it went away once she started dating Gloss. Though he always flirts with her, they were really just good friends. I think she see's him as a brother as well as he see's her as a sister.

She laughed and nodded, "Sorry." She shrugged.

"Damn." He said shaking his head, then he saw Prim.

"Prim! How's my angel?" He asked kneeling down and pulling her to him.

"I am really loving this attention." Prim gushed, causing us all to laugh.

"I guess you Mellark boys really like us Everdeens." Katniss winked at me as Rye threw an arm around her shoulder again.

"Some more than others." He said to her, giving me a sideways glance. Making my face heat up and turn crimson, thank god Katniss wasn't looking at me.

Katniss laughed, pushing his arm off of her.

My dad clapped his hands together, "Who's hungry?"

"Me!"

"Yes sir!"

"Right here!"

"Yes!"

We all ran to the kitchen, me sitting next to Katniss, then Prim and on the other side of Katniss was Rye. My dad next to Prim on the other side.

We ate dinner with laughs and all, remembering things from the past and making up stories to confuse little Prim and make her laugh. We were all one big family, and I loved it.

But then the time came for us to all finish. My dad and Rye went into the living room to play a game with Prim as Katniss and I cleaned up.

"Katniss, you don't have to help clean." I said taking the dish away from her.

She took it back quickly and glared at me, "You fed me so I clean up."

"It doesn't work that way in this household. I won't let you clean up." I said sternly taking it away from her again.

She pouted and then got an amused look on her face, she smiled at me sweetly and then before I knew it I had a face full of bubbles.

She burst out laughing at my expression and I just scowled at her, "Oh it is _so _on!"

I got a hand full of bubbles and blew them in her face and all in her hair.

"Peeta!" She yelled laughing, chasing me around the kitchen.

"Shit!" I yelled, laughing as well.

I ran around the kitchen, not wanting to get a face full of bubbles. I ran and ran until we were on opposite ends of the counter, she was smirking at me.

"You know I'm a track runner Peeta, I will get you." Katniss said, taunting me.

I just gulped as she ran at me, I got about three more steps before she jumped on my back, catching me off guard. I laughed and tried to get her off to no avail. We just goofed around for another few minutes before my brother came in and caught us.

"And you two say you aren't a couple." He smirked, shaking his head and then walking back out.

I knew my face was as red as a tomato as Katniss jumped off my back.

"Sorry." She mumbled, walking into the living room.

I stopped her and swung her around to face me.

"No need to apologize, that was fun."

She smiled, "It was, I never do that stuff with Gloss. He's always serious or just wants to, uh. Never mind." She said looking away.

I wanted so desperately to take her chin and make her face me so that I could tell her how I felt, tell her that Gloss didn't deserve her. I didn't deserve her, but I was sure as hell better than Gloss.

But I didn't have the balls.

So we ended up going into the living room and joining in the game of Life, Spongebob addition. I was Patrick, my dad was Mr. Krabs, Rye was Squidward, surprisingly, Prim was Spongebob, and Katniss was Sandy.

"HA! Pay up Ms. Karatay!" Rye smirked at Katniss when he landed on a 'sue the squirrel' card.

She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at him in the most adorable way. "Do I _have _to?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head, "I guess not."

She smirked and then spun the wheel, suing him for 'Destruction of her dome'.

He mimicked her and asked if he had too and she just nodded with a grin.

"What? But I didn't make you!" He pouted.

She shrugged, "That was your choice."

"B-b-but!"

She smiled smugly, "You love me."

He sighed, "I guess I can't argue with that."

I know he just loves her as a sister, but that still made my blood boil.

We played for another hour, letting Prim win. Katniss smiled as her sister did a little victory dance and she ruffled her hair, Prim really was her world. It was easy to see.

Katniss got up to go to the kitchen for water and I followed.

"Katniss?"

She turned to face me and smiled, "What's up?"

"Does Prim like Gloss?" I asked, my big mouth opening before I could stop it.

Katniss stiffened and turned away, getting a glass out of the cabinet and then walked pass me to the fridge.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that." I said after a few moments of silence.

She shook her head after taking a sip from her water.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" I questioned.

She smiled sadly at me, "He's never spent time with her."

I gave her a confused look.

"Really?"

She nodded sadly, drinking more of her water.

"Why is that?" I asked again, cursing myself after.

"I wish I knew." She sighed, filling up her cup again.

"Well if he met her he would love her, everyone does." I said softly, walking closer to her.

She smiled at me, "She really likes you, ya know."

"I really like her too, I love her. You know I would do anything for the both of you." I said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

I don't know why I've been so bold lately...

Katniss looked down blushing, I chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my torso as I wrapped mine around her waist, burying my head in the crook of her neck taking in her scent.

We pulled apart when we heard a squeal and I saw Prim staring at us with bright eyes.

Katniss looked at her and scowled, going up to her and talking quietly to her. I couldn't help but smile, Katniss tucked in the back of Prims shirt and then came back to me.

"Peeta, we had an amazing night. It was really a lot of fun. But can you take us home now? Schools tomorrow and Prim needs her rest, as well as me." She said giving me a true smile.

"I'm glad you had fun, yeah I'll take you two home." I said, walking over to the counter to get my keys.

"Let us say goodbye first." She said and then walked into the living room with me trailing behind her.

She gave my dad a hug and thanked him for the meal while complimenting his cooking. She gave Rye a hug and told him she would see him tomorrow and he kissed her cheek, making me clench my fists. She rolled her eyes at him and then walked back to me.

"Alright, we are ready." She smiled.

I drove them home, Prim was quiet the whole way and once we got to their house we found out she fell asleep. Oh well, it _was_ 9:30.

I smiled at Katniss as she got out, I got out too and walked over to her.

"Thanks for coming over tonight." I thanked her.

She smiled at me, another true one, and shook her head at me. "No, thank you for inviting us. I really appreciate it."

She looked back at Prim and sighed, she was about to wake her but I stopped her.

"Don't wake her, she looks so peaceful." I whispered, "I will take her inside."

"Peeta, you don't have to do that." Katniss said, though I could tell she wanted me too.

"I know, but I want to." I said, carefully taking Prim in my arms bridal style. Her head fell against my chest as she curled up to me, a small smile coming to her face.

"It's really crazy how comfortable she is around you and your family." Katniss said as we walked inside her house.

I shrugged, careful not to wake the sleeping duck in my arms.

"She isn't a shy person, is she?" I asked as we navigated our way to the room they shared.

Katniss lived in a small one story house, it was actually really cute with a small basement. There were two bedrooms, three if you count the basement. But that was just a little hang out area for Katniss and her friends or Gloss. The couch was a futon so that's why I classified it as a room.

I carefully sat Prim down after Katniss pulled the covers down for her to get into. She put them over Prim and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight little duck, love you." She whispered, smiling down at her little angel.

She then turned to me and answered my question, "Yes and no, she isn't shy but she isn't that comfortable around everyone. She just really loves you and your family." She then muttered something under her breath that I didn't hear. But I didn't want to question her.

"Well goodnight Katniss, I will let myself out?" I said in more of a question.

"No, no I will walk you out." Katniss said, walking to the front door with me. "Thanks for h-"

I cut her off, "Stop thanking me already!" I exclaimed with a light laugh.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine, just don't thank me anymore. I would do it all again in a heartbeat."

She looked away before hugging me again, kissing my cheek once she pulled away.

"Goodnight Peeta." She spoke before closing the door.

"Goodnight darling." I whispered, but she already closed the door.

I grinned from the kiss on my cheek and sauntered back to my car.

Well this had been an eventful day.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update in forever! **

Next update will be soon though!

**Don't forget to leave a review and favorite! **

Thanks!


	6. Trouble With Gloss

The next week, Gloss had his stupid football game that I was going to only because I had friends on the team. And Katniss was going, that was a plus.

Right now it was lunch and I was sitting at my normal table, sneaking glances at Katniss' table only to see her and Gloss engrossed in a deep conversation. Didn't even know someone as stupid as him could hold a conversation. Things seemed to be getting pretty heated and next thing I knew Rye was stepping in, I didn't know what he was saying because I was too far away.

Gloss snapped at him and he just huffed at him, not backing down. Gloss just started to snap at Katniss and she threw his arm off from around her shoulders. She got up and I swore I could see tears in her eyes as she ran past out table, trying not to make a scene.

I looked back at the table to see Gloss and Rye arguing, I just looked back at the exit where Katniss ran and I ran after her. I opened the doors and looked to my left and right, not seeing Katniss. I thought for a moment and then figured she would be outside. So I ran to the door leading outside on my right, seeing her sitting on the low wall just ahead of me, her back facing me.

I ran to her, panting slightly, she was sitting cross legged with her face buried in her hands. I stood in front of her as her head snapped up, and I could see that she was holding back the tears.

"Katniss." I said sadly, walking close to her a solemn expression on both our faces.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly, "Hey Peeta." She faked a happy voice.

I gave her a small, sad smile. "Katniss, I know you were crying."

Her bottom lip trembled as she fought to hold back tears, I couldn't stand to see her like this so I wrapped my arms around her, the low wall coming up to my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her forehead on my chest, her legs still crossed and my chin resting on the top of her head.

We just stayed like that for a few minutes, it felt like an eternity and I loved it. Not the fact she was crying but comforting her and just holding her I loved.

She pulled away, finally done crying. I smiled softly and looked her in the eyes, my hands still loosely on her waist.

"Are you okay?" I asked lamely.

She let out a faint laugh, "Yeah, I mean, I think so."

"What happened?" I asked, our foreheads pressed together. You'd think we were dating if you were just passing by.

Her whole demeanor turned sad as she averted my gaze, looking down.

"We just... had a slight disagreement." She lied.

I shook my head, our foreheads still pressed together.

"Don't give me that shit, the whole cafeteria was watching. Tell me the truth." I demanded, surprising her.

Her eyes snapped back to mine and she didn't look away. Our lips were only inches away, but I couldn't kiss her. She was taken, sadly.

"He... he was just getting mad at me..."

I stayed quiet to let her go into further detail.

"Because I didn't wear 'the right clothes'." She said, finally looking away from my eyes again.

I clenched my jaw, I had a pretty good idea of what he thought the right clothes were.

"He said a sexy girl like me should be wearing more... revealing clothes." She shuttered.

My hands on her waist tightened a little.

"He shouldn't make you do that." I said through clenched teeth.

She scoffed, "You think I would?"

I smiled slightly, "I know you wouldn't. But still, he shouldn't even ask you to." _Even though you would look really hot. That's still just not okay._

_"_He thinks he can make me do these things! But he can't! He doesn't control me, though he acts like he does." She grumbled.

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

She smiled and nodded, pulling away finally.

"Sorry for unloading all of that on you." She mumbled shyly.

I made her look me in the eyes, "I don't care, I'm always here to listen. If you ever have a problem I'm here, you know that."

She shook her head with a small grin, "You are too good a friend."

My smile faltered slightly at her just calling me a friend, I know it's stupid of me but still. I don't think I'm ever going to get over it.

"Anything for you." I said and then kissed her forehead before helping her off the wall.

Good lord I'm being very confident lately.

She blushed and my heart fluttered, I made her blush! Holy shit...

"Thanks again Peeta." She thanked me for the millionth time and then hugged me.

I hugged her back but she pulled away quickly.

"Maybe we should go back now, before Gloss gets mad." She said, taking my hand and trudging back towards school.

That made my blood boil, who gives a fuck if he gets mad?

I pulled her back to me and smirked, "Kat, we are taking a day off."

Her eyes widened, "Did Peeta Mellark, straight A student, just ask me to ditch school with him?"

I chuckled, "Yes ma'am he did."

Her beautiful gray eyes shone with amusement and excitement.

"After you." She said.

I got an idea, may as well use this boost of confidence.

I turned around and she get what I was hinting at and she jumped on my back, so that I was giving her a piggy back ride to my car.

**Gloss POV**

After Katniss ran out I had a heated argument with Rye.

"Why shouldn't I tell her to show off her ass and tits? She's sexy!" I exclaimed at him.

"Oh my fucking god Gloss! Do you even hear yourself? You want her to act like a fucking stripper!" He exasperated.

"I don't want her to act like a stripper, I want her to dress like one. Though I wouldn't mind her acting like one, would get me some more action if you know what I mean." I said with a smirk, yeah that would be nice.

"Do you even fucking have a heart?" Rye was really pissed now.

I rolled my eyes and left the lunch room, I didn't want to argue with that bastard. Even though I was right.

I stalked around until some puny sophomore ran up to me with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"I have some information I'm sure you would just _love _to hear." He said cockily.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, "I don't have time for your shit."

"W-wait! It has to do with Katniss and a certain Mellark." He said, that fucking smirk back on his face.

I pinned him against the lockers in the blink of an eye.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and tell me what you mean."

"O-okay! S-she is with Peeta a-and they were really close together. Word is, i-is that they a-are ditching." He said, trembling with fear since my fists tightened around his shirt.

I dropped him as I planned my revenge for that little faggot.

* * *

**Next chapter will have some drama as well as the fun day!**


	7. Fun Day

We arrived at the park first, it was one of Katniss' favorite places to go because of the broad lake. She loved to fish here, we even had our own little place to hide our poles.

"Fishing?" She asked as we walked down to the lake.

I smiled and nodded, getting our things and walking out to the dock where there was a bench. Since it was the middle of the day on a school day there was no one here. Other than an old couple that were on a bench on the other side of the vast lake.

"It helps calm us down." I explained.

"Us?" She questioned.

I looked away, "Yeah, what you told me got me a little worked up."

I heard her come closer to me and she tapped me on the back. I turned around and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"You don't have to worry about me that much, Peeta."

"But Katniss, I really do." I said in a soft tone, I had to stop myself from reaching out and pulling her to me to smash my lips to hers.

She nodded and then took her rod, casting it out onto the lake.

We stayed for a good hour and a half, Katniss catching the majority of the fish and keeping two bass for her dinner tonight.

"I think Prim will like to have a break from squirrels." She laughed.

"Is that really all you have?" I asked before I could close my mouth.

Katniss looked up at me shocked, "N-no! I mean some nights I buy a rotisserie chicken or I may order a pizza. On good days I will cook a steak for us. But those are only the days around when I get my paycheck. And I have to save over half of that for my college." She muttered something else under her breath that I couldn't hear.

"Oh."

"But fish is always good, Prim doesn't like it that much but she will eat it. And since I don't have the money to buy anything good... fish it is!" She said, quickly finishing that sentence.

I sighed, dumping the fish that were in the bucket back into the lake and I got out my wallet.

"Peeta!" Katniss exclaimed, jumping up. "What the hell?! I just told you that was our din-" She started to yell but I cut her off by shoving money in her face. "What the hell is this?" She asked, not taking it from me.

"It's money. Take it." I ordered.

"Peeta." She said slowly, "You know I don't take other peoples money."

I sighed and rubbed my face, "I don't give a damn Katniss, I'm not just any other person."

She just stared at me for the longest time, not saying anything. Then with a sigh she took the money and put it in her pocket.

"You're right, thank you." She said quietly before collecting her fishing stuff and walking back to the hiding spot for it, me trailing behind her.

"Don't mention it." I muttered as we walked back to my car.

"Now what?" She asked, looking out the window to the trees we were passing.

"I was thinking we could go to... hmmm maybe the amusement park?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh yes!" She exclaimed, leaning over to hug me.

"K-Katniss! I'm driving!" I exclaimed, swerving on the road. But I did enjoy the hug.

"Sorry." She said sitting back in her seat, we rode in silence for a few minutes.

"So, only... what? Another month and a half until winter break?" I said, starting a conversation.

She nodded with a sigh, "And then all break I will be working."

"Oh yeah, how's The Hob treating you?"

The Hob was a local diner that she worked at, it was pretty popular. It was like Arnold's in _"Happy_ _Days_". And if you haven't seen that show, then The Hob is the local hang out. It's where everyone went after school or on the weekends. She got the job because the owner, Sae, really liked her. Who wouldn't?

"Good, Sae is still as sweet and sarcastic as ever." She said with a chuckle. "And you know, I get paid pretty well. Not as much as I would like, but it's enough. Barely, but enough."

We were silent for a few moments before she spoke up again, "I actually have to be there tonight at six, I work until eleven tonight."

"What is Prim going to do?" I asked, alarmed. She can't be home alone until eleven! They don't live in the best part of town.

Katniss sighed, "She will have to come with me and just hang out in a booth or something."

"Does she normally do that?" I asked, I never really talked about Katniss' work with her. It was a topic we tended to avoid, why? I don't know.

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye, "Prim doesn't mind it either, she loves it there. Her and Sae love each other. Prim will just go and do her homework and Sae will give her a free dinner every once and a while."

I smiled, "Well that's good."

"Yeah, I guess. I wish I had more hours though, more night hours. Because, as selfish and bad as it sounds, the dinners Sae gives Prim are a lifesaver. It makes everything easier, makes me saving up for college easier. As well as putting some money towards the mortgage on the house." She sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"What do you mean? 'Mortgage on the house'?"

"Oh come on Peeta, you know my mom barely works! She's not really in the best mental state to be working anyways. She brings home minimum wage and works only about thirty hours a week. That's not enough to pay for the house herself. My job actually brings in the most money." She snapped.

"Sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

I reached across the seat, took her hand and gave it a squeeze before letting go and putting in back in my lap.

She smiled at me and then we arrived at the amusement park. She hopped out and ran inside, only to be stopped by the security guard.

"Ticket?"

"Uh..." She said looking around, maybe for me.

"You can't go in without a ticket, lady." He growled.

I walked up behind her and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry officer, she was just a little too eager. We are going to go buy those now." I said directing her away from the entrance and to the ticket booth.

"Thanks." She breathed, molding into my side since my arm was around her.

"Next time, wait for me." I scolded and she playfully hit me, a smile gracing her lips.

We bought the tickets and went in, the security guard glaring at us the whole time we went through the entrance. We went on almost every ride, I was afraid of the big ones but Katniss got me to go on them. I bought her some cotton candy and she was nice enough to share it with me. I even won her a stuffed dinosaur.

"You know Peeta, this has been a really fun day." She said as we sat down on some benches, looking up at one of the rides.

I smiled and nodded, looking anywhere but her because if I did I may do something she might regret. I may kiss her and she's taken after all.

"It really took my mind off of Gloss." She muttered, leaning into my side and draping my arm around her.

"I'm glad, that was the point of today." I said with a laugh.

"Really though, this wa-" She was cut off by a low growl and a mean threat.

"Mellark, I'm going to give you three seconds to remove your arm from around my girlfriend." The threat spoke.

I gulped.

Gloss found us.

I quickly removed my arm and we both stood up quickly, Gloss stalked over to me and before I knew it I was pinned up against the fence behind me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with _my _girlfriend?" He roared, spit flying onto my face.

"I...I-I" I stuttered but his grip on my just got tighter as he pushed me even more into the fence. "S-she was sad, a-and I just w-wanted to get her mind o-off of things." I stuttered, a part of the fence digging into my back.

"And why the hell would that be your job?" He asked/yelled.

"B-because I'm her best f-friend." I said through clenched teeth, that stupid wire on the fence was really uncomfortable and it hurt, and his tight grip on my shirt didn't help.

I was terrified right now.

"And I'm her boyfriend! I'm the one banging her, not you. So why do you think you were the one who should have comforted her and not me?" Gloss growled.

That made my blood boil and I got some more strength, I pushed off the fence and Gloss tumbled backwards.

"Maybe because you were the reason she was crying in the first place? Maybe she didn't want to see you because you want her to dress like a whore? She shouldn't have to do that Gloss! We came here to get her mind off of you. So just go fuck yourself." As soon as those words escaped my mouth I regretted them, all my confidence gone.

His eyes ablaze with rage, he reared back his fist and slammed it into my jaw, making my head snap to the side. I stumbled backwards as he punched me in the gut, one more time in the face and then I had blood pouring out of my nose.

He reared back again but Katniss finally butted in and stopped him.

"Gloss! What the actual fuck? Stop! That's my best friend!" She exclaimed, pulling him away from me with apologetic eyes at me.

"Yeah! And he took you out on a date! Rumor has it you two were kissing!"

"Exactly! _Rumor _has it! We didn't kiss, I wouldn't cheat on you!" She said, a few tears coming to her eyes.

His expression softened and I could see the old Gloss coming back, the one who used to know how to love.

"I... I'm sorry babe. I just worry about loosing you, every guy would want to have you and I just happened to be the lucky guy to win you over. I love you." He said, reaching out a hand and caressing her cheek. I had to keep from scoffing.

She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch before her eyes snapped open and she pulled away from him, as if finally coming to her senses. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She snapped, looking over at me.

He sighed and turned around, coming up to me.

"Sorry for beating your ass." He mumbled before whispering so that only I could hear, "But next time, I will break every bone in your body. Katniss is _mine_. Not yours, she's my fuck buddy." Just like that nice Gloss was gone.

"I thought she was your girlfriend." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"She is, just saying she's a little bit more as well." He stood up straight and walked back to Katniss. "Come on babe, let's go."

Katniss shook her head, "I'm going to ride with Peeta, make sure he's okay. I have to work tonight anyways, see you tomorrow."

He sighed, his eyes blaring with rage again, but he went in to kiss her and she moved so that he only got her cheek.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He growled, stalking away from us.

Katniss ran to me and sat me down on the bench. "Peeta? I'm so sorry, are you okay? Why the hell does it seem every time you are around me you get punched?" She asked, exasperated.

I tried to smile but it probably looked more like grimace, "I'm fine, let's get you home so you won't be late for work."

She shook her head, "We are going to your house and I'm going to clean you up. Your nose won't stop bleeding and you already have a black eye forming. Sae won't mind me being a few minutes late just this once. I caused this so I need to help you."

"Kat, you didn't cause this. It was just Gloss being an overprotective jerk." I reasoned, though I wished I could have described him in some other way.

She sighed and we walked out of the amusement park, her arm around my waist to keep me steady. Gloss could pack a punch and it left me in a little bit of a daze. I was okay to drive home though, that was good.

"Thanks by the way." She spoke up.

"For what?"

"Defending me, I really appreciate it."

I finally managed a smile, "Of course."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought, it didn't turn out like I wanted it to but whatever! I still kind of like it! Read and review!**


	8. Why Are You With Him?

**I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! The vacation lasted longer than planned, but I'm back now! **

**Read and review**

* * *

The next few days went by as they always do, Gloss acted as if nothing happened though he glared at me more than usual. But that was to be expected, I did basically take Katniss out on a date and cuss him out. The football game that was supposed to have happened the night after the 'date' got rained out, so I thankfully didn't have to go to that. I was hoping Katniss would have come over but she stayed home with Prim.

Today was Wednesday, she came over for about an hour Saturday but she worked all weekend and a lot this week so far. We were in physics and Gloss was kicking the back of my chair. What were we, seven year old's? I mean come on, that's childish even for Gloss.

As Mr. B turned to write something on the board I whipped around the say something to Gloss. But what did I see when I turned around? Gloss kissing up Katniss' neck as she tried to push him away. I couldn't seem to be able to turn back around, my eyes were glued to them. And somehow they didn't notice me staring.

"Gloss!" She hissed, "We're in school for crying out loud!" She exclaimed, attempting to push him off again.

He pulled back with a smirk, "Come on babe, no one cares. Plus you know you love this."

She rolled her eyes in, what I hoped was disgust. "I don't care if I like it or _not. _Don't do it in school, especially in the middle of class!"

His eyes narrowed but he pulled away anyways, not before kissing her lips. And it wasn't a peck either, I'm sure he was going all in but she pulled away.

_That's my girl,_ I thought proudly.

"Mr. Mellark, I suggest you turn back around and pay attention. This will all be on the final exam." Mr. B scolded me, making Gloss' eyes snap to me and glare at me.

"You better listen to the teacher, _Bread Boy." _He sneered.

I snuck a quick glance at Katniss and she just looked down. I sighed and turned around, Mr. B gave me an apologetic and sympathetic look before continuing with the lesson. Once the bell rang I quickly packed up my stuff and followed Finnick out the door and to lunch.

I got my food from my locker, my mood dampened once again by Gloss, and I sulked to lunch. I sat down with a huff and Johanna immediately sighed.

"What's wrong with Lover boy now?" She asked, picking at her pork sandwich.

Finnick patted my back, "My poor pal here had to see the girl of his dreams fight off his arch nemesis from attacking her neck in the middle of class."

I snorted, "Nice way of putting it."

He let out a laugh, "I know."

"So Gloss tried giving Katniss a hickey in the middle of class? I really don't like him ya know." She muttered, pushing her sandwich away from her.

I let out a dark chuckle, "Does anyone?"

"Apparently Katniss does." Thom said, walking up with a Mc Donalds bag and set it in front of Johanna.

Her eyes widened and she attacked him in a lip lock before pulling away and devouring her BigMac. I sighed and looked away, pushing my own food away. I just wasn't hungry right now.

"I should have done something! I just sat there, staring at them wide eyed like the idiot I am." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Peet, you gotta stop beating yourself up! It's not like this is the first time you haven't done anything." Thom said, trying to be comforting.

I looked up at him slowly and gave him a 'really?' look. "Gee thanks." I said sarcastically before laying my head on the table.

"Was it something I said?" He asked.

I heard a slap and looked up to see that Johanna had given him a 'Gibbs' slap and he was rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" He demanded.

"As much as I love you, you can be an idiot." She said.

He pouted and she kissed his cheek.

"He's right though." I mumbled.

"Right about..." Cashmere questioned for the first time this lunch period.

"I _don't _ever do anything. I always sit back and watch." I said defeated.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "There isn't much you can do if you don't want your ass beat."

"And didn't you do something last week? At that amusement park or something?" Finnick questioned, taking my potato chips.

I gave a small smile, "That's true, but that's one time out of a million other times."

Thresh sighed, "You really need to stop having a pity party. Just do something next time!"

I nodded, "You're right, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself."

"Finally." Johanna said in relief.

I walked to throw away the food I never ate, we still had another ten minutes left of lunch but I just wasn't hungry. I looked over at Katniss' table to see her with no lunch and Gloss with two. I looked down at my lunch and then decided to take Thresh' advice. I walked up to their table and tapped on her back. She turned around and her eyes seemed to brighten when she saw me.

"Hey Peeta, what's up?" She asked with confusion.

I held up my lunch, "I didn't eat this and I saw that you didn't have any food so I-"

"Get lost faggot, she's not hungry." Gloss growled, his arm automatically going around her waist.

I rolled my eyes and then narrowed them at him, "Do you know that for sure? Or did you just take her lunch without asking?"

He sat up a little straighter, not expecting me to talk back.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm her best friend and I worry. And you never answered my question, but I'm sure I already know the answer." I growled then I looked back at a very surprised and slightly amused Katniss. "Here, the bread was just baked this morning from the bakery and the tomatoes are from our garden." I said giving her my sub.

She took it with a grateful smile, "Thank you Peeta, I appreciate it."

I nodded and then walked back to my table before Gloss could say anything else to me. I sat down with a triumphant smile as I saw Katniss digging into the sub.

"Now he's happy, are you bipolar?" Johanna asked.

I laughed and shook my head, "I just took Thresh's advice and stood up for Katniss."

They all looked at me so that I would continue, "Well, like a few weeks ago, he took her food again."

"Douche." Finnick and Thresh muttered together.

"So since I never ate mine I walked to her table and gave it to her, Gloss questioned me and I accused him of taking her food. He didn't think I would talk back and he was surprised and I have her the sub."

They all congratulated me and then the bell rang, I walked to my next class. My good mood back.

**OoOoO**

At the end of the day I walked to my car to see Katniss waiting for me, I give her a ride home almost every day from school. I haven't for the past few days this week though because her work was just up the street so she walked. But today was her day off and I was going to ask her to hang out.

"Hey." I said as she got into the car, throwing her bag in the back.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Everything okay?" I asked, backing out and heading home.

She shrugged, "I guess."

I looked over at her, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion and worry.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "He just got really mad about the whole lunch thing."

"I-I'm sorry..." Shit. I caused that... That's what I get for sticking up for myself and for her.

"No, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong at all, I'm very grateful for what you did actually. He's just being... difficult."

"I would have used another word to describe him but whatever." I said.

She let out a small laugh, "The sandwich was good."

"I'm glad. Hey, you wanna come over?"

She thought about it for a second, "Sure, I just need to let Prim know. What time do you want me to leave?"

"After dinner." I decided, pulling onto my street.

"Sounds good, I bought a few frozen pizzas for Prim so she's good for tonight." She said and I pulled up to my house.

Up until dinner we just watched movies, I had my arm around the back of the couch and a blanket was draped over us. I looked at my watch and decided I should probably make dinner.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, getting up reluctantly. But I was hungry.

"Whatever you want." She shrugged and I stuck a hand out for her and pulled her up from the couch.\

"I'll just order Chinese." I said, "I'm too lazy to cook right now."

She giggled and nodded, I ordered the food and we waited for it to come. Once it came I walked into the kitchen and we dug in, but something that has been nagging me finally came up.

"So why was Gloss mad?" I asked.

"I don't even know, he just gets mad sometimes." She sighed, cutting her dumpling in half.

I nodded, "Often?"

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Does he get mad often?"

She looked at her dumpling, "Yeah, kind of."

"Do you two get into a lot of arguments?" I questioned.

Katniss looked at me and her eyes narrowed a little, "More than most couples I guess."

We were quiet for a while before I spoke up again.

"Katniss?"

She looked up from her dumplings, "Yeah?"

"Why are you with him?" I asked, I finally asked the question that's been bugging me for a good year.

Wow.

She put her fork down and slowly looked at me, "You really want to know?"

I nodded, gulping. Was she mad at me?

"I'm still with him because I know how hard his past was. I know that he had a very, very hard time when he was younger. I know how hard his parents push him to be perfect and how much stress he is under and I usually blame his behavior on that. I also know that not many people know about all of that. I feel obligated to be with him because of all of that, I feel like if I leave him..." She trailed off and it took me a few minutes to let it all sink in.

Then I asked something I never thought I would ever have the nerve to ask because I was afraid of her answer.

"Do you still love him?" I asked quietly, looking away from her.

Her eyes widened as she looked at me again, she didn't answer me for a while. Making me think she was mad at me, that I had crossed a line. Which I knew I had. Then she looked like she finally realized something.

"No." She whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her. Almost.

"You don't?" I asked a bit too quickly, snapping my head back to look at her.

She sighed softly, "Yes and no; yes because I know there is good in him. But I only love him because I feel obligated to and because he was my first love. No because he doesn't... he doesn't treat me the way I like." She paused and I gripped my fork so hard I thought it would break in half.

"I don't love him in a relationship way anymore. I feel like he's only with me for the sex, which is funny because I've only ever been with him twice. Both times were when we first admitted our love, when things were good between us. When those words were true. I'm... I'm afraid to break up with him. I'm afraid." Katniss ended brokenly, tears in her eyes as she got up from her seat and walked up to me. I got up and she buried her face in my chest.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I just wrapped my arms around her and held her as she sobbed.

Finally I found my voice, "Afraid of what? I won't let anything happen to you, you know that." I said slowly.

"I don't even know, afraid he will spread rumors about me? Not let me go? I don't know! I just... I feel obligated to stay with him!" She cried, I had never seen her this broken and it was killing me.

"Katniss, darling, you don't owe him anything." I said softly.

She shook her head against my chest, "I feel like I do, I feel like I'm the only thing keeping him sane. Like I said before, his parents are so strict and they only want him to do the best. I don't know, it's all too confusing."

I pulled away just so that she could look me in my eyes, "Why don't you break up with him?"

She gave me the same answer as before, "I don't know."

And for some reason, I didn't think she would be breaking up with him any time soon.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? Please let me know! **

**Read and review**


	9. What Does Gloss Think?

**Gloss POV (I know! You're welcome)**

After that little brat came up and gave Katniss food while telling me off, my hatred for him grew. I've always hated him because he's after my girlfriend. I may have taken her food but she was okay with it!

Sometimes I'm amazed she is still with me, I mean she'd better be. We both know I need her but I can't help but wonder why. Then I remember that promise I made her give me when we first started dating, when I actually loved her. Do I love her now? No. Then why do I tell her, you ask? Because I need someone to hook up with.

Yes I've hooked up with other girls, but only because Katniss isn't giving me what I need. I'm a teenage guy! I need my time in bed with girls! I'm also surprised Katniss doesn't know, I don't know how she misses the looks Glimmer gives me. Glimmer was my main girl to call, I'm with her most of the time I'm not with Katniss.

Maybe you're wondering why I don't break up with Katniss since I obviously don't love her. The answer is because she's sexy as hell, sure Glimmer is as well but Katniss... I mean damn. Even blind people can see how hot she is, she turns girls gay and gay guys straight. I'm with her because it makes the other guys jealous, makes me seem bigger and badder. Which is why she needs to stay with me, not for the crap I told her when we were in love, but for my reputation.

Now back to that promise I mentioned earlier; when we first started to date I made her promise not to leave me. And any time I think she will I just bring the promise up, I actually think she's afraid of what will happen if she does break up with me. No I'm not going to beat her! Just... I don't know.

That's all that I can say. I don't know, I mean it's not like she has to keep that promise. Maybe it's the guilt from knowing everything about me?

I don't really care, as long as she's still with me and my reputation stays like this, then I'm good.

**Katniss POV (About time right?) **

I felt bad, maybe I should have told Peeta the whole truth. Maybe I should have told him about the promise, but then he would just ask me why I had to keep it.

And I didn't have an answer for him other than it was the guilt. But him asking me about being with Gloss really made me think, _why was I still with him?_ He's done enough for me to leave him, tried to control me enough and tried to change me enough. Asking me for things I don't want to do.

I'm just confused, because I still have feelings for him. Just not as much as before, I don't love him. But he _was_ my first love... I just don't know what to do. That's why I'm currently sobbing into Peeta's chest, he's the one that's helping me through all of this.

I don't know why though, he's just too good a friend. And the fact that Gloss bullies him really makes me angry, another reason to end it with him. Lately, I've realized, I'm feeling about breaking up with Gloss more than usual, I just don't know what would happen. I do know one thing though, Peeta deserves to know about the promise.

"P-Peeta?" I asked, pulling away slightly. Wincing as I realized he just saw me breaking down.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

I took a deep breath to pull myself together before telling him.

"There is another r-reason that I feel obligated to stay w-with him." I said, looking down guiltily.

He raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"When we first started dating, he made me promise him not to leave him. He said that he needed me and that I was the only reason he was trying so hard in everything."

Peeta scoffed and I let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, the reason he tries so hard in football. And the reason he tries so hard to cheat in school."

"That's more like it." Peeta nodded.

"He said that his parents were too hard on him and... and he needed me and he just needed me to promise him. I would feel guilty if I just left him. I don't know, that's all I can seem to say."

He shook his head slightly, "Katniss, it's okay. You want my opinion?"

I thought for a moment and then nodded, "Please."

"I don't think he needs you, maybe then but not anymore." He said, his eyes filled with something that I couldn't place. Something that made my heartbeat race, though I had no clue why.

"Really?" I squeaked.

He nodded in conformation, "Really."

**Peeta POV**

I could only hope she saw more into my words and that she _would _break it off with him. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, or at least that's what I figured.

"I... I need time to think about it." She whispered.

"Hey, no one is rushing you." I said, letting her go and looking back at the clock. "I should get you home."

She nodded and I took her home, before she got out of the car though she turned to me.

"Thank you Peeta."

"For what?" I asked, bewildered.

She gave me a real smile, "For being there for me."

"Goodnight Katniss." Was all I said, she knows she doesn't have to thank me.

"Goodnight Peeta, I will see you tomorrow." She said, closing the door and walking up her driveway, disappearing into her house.

I sighed as I drove home, tomorrow would be one interesting day...

* * *

**I know this was short but I just had to get that in this chapter! New update soon and please review! More of Gloss' POV in future chapters.**

**Read and review!**


	10. Partners, Cousins, and Lies

My thoughts rang true, today was an interesting day. I got to school, Katniss asking me for a ride instead of Gloss, something that doesn't ever happen. But hey, I wasn't going to complain.

She was quiet the whole ride, that much was the normal for this early in the morning. She gave me one worded answers, that was also normal for the morning. Once we got to school she walked with me to my locker and asked me to walk with her. Why? I have no clue, but again, I wasn't going to complain.

When I dropped her off at her class she gave me a hug and then walked in, leaving me with only about two minutes to get to my class which was all the way across the school. I didn't care though, I got to walk her to her class without Gloss.

That was a blessing as well as a miracle.

I was actually under the impression she had ended it with him, but when I ran into civics, being the last one in there, I saw that he still had his arm around her. I looked at Katniss but she had her eyes focused on her desk. I sighed and walked up to Finnick, sitting down next to him and pulling out my textbook.

"What's up Peet?" He asked, pulling my book towards him.

"Leave yours at home again?" I asked with a smirk.

He gave me a sheepish smile, I rolled my eyes and then directed my attention to the front.

"Class, we have a major project coming." Groans from everyone. "But, it's a partner project." He smirked as everyone's head shot up and they looked around the room, making eye contact with their partners. Finnick immediately looked at me but I had to keep myself from looking back at Katniss.

"Don't get too excited, I already picked them." I looked at him at his words and he winked at me before looking behind me at Katniss and then back at me.

My eyes widened, did he pair us together? Was he really that kind of a man?

"Finnick and Cashmere, Gloss and Glimmer, Cato and Clove-" He looked at me with a smile, "Peeta and Katniss." I didn't listen from then on, I just turned around and gave her a toothy smile, making her laugh.

"Guess we're partners." She said with a small smile of her own.

I nodded, "I guess we are."

"Your project may be anything physics based. But, please, make sure it's grade appropriate. If I get something like you making the Newton Balls then you aren't going to get a good grade." He sighed.

"What is this worth?" Finnick asked.

"It's a test grade, in my opinion an easy A. They are due after Christmas break, the day after we get back actually. So that gives you about two months, I'd say I'm being pretty generous." He said, writing the due date on the board. January 5th.

Today was November 13, Thursday. We had more than enough time, but him giving us this long means he really does want something spectacular.

"And I will be choosing one project to go into the science fair." He received many bored expressions so he added "That looks really good on a college application, just to let you know."

A lot of the kids didn't care, but I turned to Katniss and saw determination written on her face, so we were going to win. For her, I knew that would make her year.

"You may use the rest of the class to come up with something, good luck to you all." And with that he let us get with our partners.

I just turned my chair around so that I was on the other side of Katniss' desk.

"Well hello there." She laughed, getting out a notebook.

I reached in my bag and got out my laptop, she gave me a questioning look.

"We need to find something to do. May as well use the internet." I explained.

She nodded, "Okay, but take Gloss' seat so I can see what we are searching."

I smirked, "What do you think I'm gonna search?"

She smirked back, "Let's just check your history."

I winked at her, "Go ahead, dirty minded little child."

She laughed and I got up to take his seat.

Truth is, I don't watch porn. As creepy as it is all I need is to see a picture of her and I'm, uh, good to go... Don't judge me, I'm madly in love with this girl, it's natural. Kind of.

I typed in "Physics project ideas' and a really good cite came up.

"Hmm, what about this one?" Katniss asked, "'_An Uplifting Project- The Buoyancy of Balloons'_ Kinda catchy."

I gave her a look and she sighed, "You're right, not smart enough."

I laughed and then looked over her shoulder to see Gloss making Glimmer giggle by whispering something in her ear, then he placed his hand on her thigh. I raised an eyebrow and her eyes met mine, she whispered to Gloss and he quickly removed his hand.

Well that was weird.

I scrolled through a few more and she wrote down the possible choices, averting my eyes back to my laptop. Though I snuck glances at them all through the class. We looked at a lot of choices before we found one that made her erase all the other choices on her paper.

"How to build an X-Ray machine?" I questioned.

She perked up at that and I continued to read the rest of it, "Make your own X-Ray machine." I said with raised eye brows, "Huh, seems interesting."

She nodded vigorously, "I think we found our project."

Just then Mr. B came up behind us and read the screen, "Making your own X-Ray machine." I echoed me and there was an interested look on his face, "I have to say, this is a hard task. I have had two groups attempt this before, my first year though. It was about ten years ago. They failed miserably. If you two can pull this off I will be very impressed." He patted our backs and walked away.

I looked back at Katniss and she nodded, "Let's go for it, put in our all."

"Okay, let's see who can get what supplies."

"I can get most of them, my mom _does _work at the doctors. Sometimes..." She muttered.

"Sounds good, come over after school and we will start." I said, bookmarking the page and closing my laptop.

"This soon?" She asked, putting her notebook away.

"Better to start now if it's as hard as Mr. B said it out to be." I said, taking my bag and taking Katniss hand to help her up.

When she got up, she didn't let go of my hand. I blushed and we walked out of the classroom. But out the corner of my eye I saw Gloss with his arm around Glimmer's shoulders.

What?

Wasn't he still with Katniss? With his arm around Glimmer, maybe he and Katniss were no longer a thing. Just the thought made my heart skip a beat and a smile to come across my face. I was about to ask Katniss when I saw her looking at them, confusion and sadness in her eyes.

I'm gonna guess they _are_ still together.

"Katniss?" I asked, making her snap her head back at me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

She gave me a, fake, smile and nodded, "I'm fine, I actually need to talk to Gloss. I will see you at lunch." She said and then let go of my hand. The warmth leaving me.

I sighed and walked to my locker, and what surprised me was that Gloss and Katniss were just down the hall. I couldn't help but eavesdrop...

"What the hell were you doing with your arm around Glimmer?" She hissed, yes I was close enough to hear.

He scoffed, "I could as you the same thing."

She gave him a 'what' look.

"Oh please, I saw you holding hands with Bread Boy!" He growled.

She rolled her eyes, "You know how close Peeta and I are, but you having your arm around the school slut? What the hell? Explain."

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, "I had my arm around her because she's my _cousin._ And we are partners, so I figured it would be okay. Jealous much?" He smirked.

All color drained from her face, she believed him.

She fucking believed him.

I can't blame her though, I would have believed him if I didn't already know all about his family. How, you ask?

Let me let you know a little secret.

My mom used to date Gloss' father, they were actually very serious. She knew basically his whole family it was so serious, but she left him for my father. She still talks to him sometimes though, so I know about basically his whole family from my mom. That means I know, for a fact, that he isn't related to Glimmer.

He's from Canada anyways! I mean come on! Glimmer is anything but Canadian!

Crazy I know.

And if you are wondering if I'm close with Gloss, hell no. I've never been close with him and I never will be, his too much of a douche. Him and I have no history, just our parents.

"C-cousin?" She questioned.

He nodded and then pulled her close, his expression softer. "Just a cousin."

She sighed and looked down, then she looked back at him and nodded, "I didn't know that."

"Neither did I." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. I slammed my locker and huffed, walking to lunch.

**Gloss POV (Again, I know! I'm feeling generous)**

She believed it, oh my god. Didn't she know that I was from Canada? Yeah, she knew that. I guess she just didn't know Glimmer wasn't Canadian...

Huh, who cares. She believed me, which means I can continue to do things with Glimmer behind her back and not lie about going to see her.

Damn I'm one smart bad-ass.

I smirked as we walked to the cafeteria, playing this girl was just too easy...

* * *

**Hope you liked! Review! And I may be able to update Bachelorette tomorrow!**


	11. Projects

Katniss was coming over to work on the project again today, she had been coming over every day after school for the past week. Sadly nothing has changed between her and Gloss and I haven't had the guts to tell her that he wasn't related to Glimmer.

I mean, I know she's smart enough to find out but who know's how long that will take. I'm actually surprised she hasn't figured it out already, my Katniss is a smart girl. But whatever, I've lived with her and Gloss together for two years, I can last a few more months. Or however long it takes.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts and I ran to the door, she was coming after work. She said six to be exact. I quickly looked at my clock and saw it was 6:15, so it was probably her at the door. I smiled and opened it, expecting the girl of my dreams.

Not Delly.

"_Peeta!" _She squealed, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

I tried to pry her off me but she wasn't having any of it.

"Uh, not to sound rude but what are you doing here?" I asked once I finally got her to let go of her death grip on me.

She smiled, "To come see you silly!"

"Delly," I scratched the back of my neck, "I haven't even talked to you in like a month. And how do you know where I live anyways?"

"I know like everything about you Peeta!" She said as if it were obvious.

Holy fuck I have a stalker.

"Well I'm expecting someone, so you will have to leave. Sorry." I said closing my door in her face, but she wasn't having any of that. She stopped me from closing the door and smiled at me.

"I don't see anyone!" She said looking around.

"That's because she isn't here yet." I said through clenched teeth. _Du__mbass_ I wanted to add but I'm not mean.

Her smile went away and it was replaced with a scowl, "_She?_"

I nodded, "Yeah, Katniss is coming over. So if you will excuse me." I said trying to once again close the door and once again fail.

"Why is she coming over?" She asked venomously.

"Because she's my best friend and we have a project to work on. And I actually want her here, unlike you." I added the last part quietly, tho I think Delly heard. Eh, whatever she'll get over it.

"Why wouldn't you want me here? I mean, I know I felt something in that kiss a few weeks ago." She said, putting her hand on my chest and lowering her voice seductively.

I shivered, and not from delight but from disgust. This really was disgusting, the only person I would want to touch me like that is Katniss.

"Uh, that's good for you but... I just don't like you..." I said awkwardly.

Her face looked broken but she quickly regained her composure, "What does that seam rat have that I don't?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, but before I did anything I would regret I looked beyond her to see if Katniss was anywhere and to my relief she was walking up my driveway with an amused expression on her face. I gave her a pleading look and she rolled her eyes, walking a little faster. She came up behind Delly and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh! Are you joining us tonight?" Katniss asked with fake glee.

I gave her a 'wtf, no!' look and she winked at me.

"Uh, no. I was actually just coming to see Peeta." Delly said, looking back at me.

"And why would that be? I thought he rejected you?" Katniss asked in an innocent voice, and I had to bite back a laugh.

Delly narrowed her eyes, "Actually he asked me to come over."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and Katniss glanced at me quickly, just as surprised as me. I violently shook my head 'no'.

"Are you sure you didn't just dream about that happening? Because, darling, that would only ever happen in them." Katniss said, patting Delly's shoulder.

Delly gasped and then whipped Katniss' arm off of her.

"Don't touch me, whore!" She yelled and I felt my blood boil.

"Delly, I think it's time for you to go." I growled, I couldn't take much more of her.

"Why? I know you want me here." She smirked.

I sighed, "No, no I really don't. What I want is for you to stop acting like I like you back and to leave me and my best friend alone."

She looked taken aback before she stalked away, glaring at Katniss the whole time.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to Katniss as I let her in and closed and locked the door behind her. "She somehow got my address."

Katniss started to laugh, "You seem to have a stalker, an obsessed stalker at that."

I groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Ready to work?" She asked, going up the stairs.

We have been working in my room lately, since it's huge and we have more than enough room. So far the project is going well, and we still have another month and a half but we are almost done. Two more days and the X-Ray will be made. Then it should take us one or two days to write up the essay part.

I bet other people haven't even started.

Like Gloss and Glimmer for example, I bet all they do is have sex the whole time.

"I brought the rest of the pieces we would need." She told me, going through her bag. "They're somewhere in here." She said searching around.

I smiled as she scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration. "Ah ha! Here they are! I've got the lead shutter, tube head, and the rheostat knob."

I smiled, "All we need now is five more parts, and I'm going tomorrow to get those while you are at work. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I may work on it until you get here. What time does your shift end?"

She sighed, "I work eight to four, it's a short day for me."

I nodded, going and buying the parts would mean I had to take some money away from my savings for her car... But it was worth it, this would make her happy just as much as the car would.

I started to work on the machine, asking Katniss for certain tools at certain times. After a while of silence, she spoke up.

"Glimmer isn't really his cousin, is she?"

I slowly looked up at her, since I was sitting on the ground and she was on the bed. I sighed and nodded.

She looked down, "I'm such an idiot." She whispered.

I shot up and quickly sat next to her, "No, no you aren't! Don't say that, he could have fooled anyone."

"But I knew! I still didn't say anything! I know she isn't Canadian, and I knew it before! Yet I still didn't say anything. He's probably cheating on me as we speak."

"I... I don't think so." I lied.

She scoffed, "Yeah right, I know how much you hate his ass."

I chuckled, "I'm not denying it."

"Then why do you put up with him?" She asked quietly.

"Because he seemed to make you happy." I whispered, putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her to me

"Not anymore." She sighed, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

She was about to respond when her phone rang. She answered it quickly and then gave me an apologetic look.

"I have to go, Prim is hungry and apparently we are out of frozen Pizza."

"Can't she make a sandwich?" I asked as she stood up.

She shook her head, "We don't have anything for her to make it with, the stupid fridge broke last night so everything in it went bad. I would ask her to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but apparently the peanut butter is expired. So I need to run by the store and buy her something to eat." She paced back and forth, the stress she was feeling was obvious.

I got up and pulled her in for a hug, "Calm down, I'll drive you to the store and help with the groceries. We can buy some stuff that doesn't need to be refrigerated. And I'll help you save up for that new fridge, we may even have an old one for you to have."

She relaxed against me and nodded, she just stayed in my arms for a few minutes before pulling away completely.

"Thank you."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to thank me, you know I would do anything for you." I said quietly.

We stared at each other for quite a while until she snapped out of whatever daze she was in and walked out of my room, "Let's go."

After we bought all the groceries, I drove Katniss home. By now it was about nine thirty and it was pitch black outside. I helped her with the groceries and even helped her make Prim a sandwich.

"Peeta!" Prim squealed when she noticed me.

I laughed and picked her up with my arms, swinging her around before putting her down.

"How are you, Princess?"

She blushed, "I'm alright, hungry but alright."

"Well then I have just the thing for you, one PB and J for the little lady." I said, directing her to the kitchen table.

She dove right into her food and Katniss smiled at me.

"Than-" She started but I cut her off.

"Do I really need to say it again? Don't thank me!" I chuckled.

Katniss nodded and then hugged me, "You are the best."

"I know." I said cockily.

She pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "Don't be like Gloss."

"I was joking." I laughed.

"Good, because if you turned into him I don't know what I would do." She said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm not and never will be anything like him." _I actually care about and love you, unlike that man whore._

Katniss looked away and at the clock, "Jesus! Ten forty five? Peeta, you should get home before your parents worry too much."

I frowned, "Okay." I said reluctantly as she walked me to the door. "Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight Peeta."

"Bye Peeta!" I heard Prim yell from the kitchen.

I chuckled, "Goodnight Princess! Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

I heard her giggle and I smiled.

Katniss shook her head with a grin of her own, she looked back at me and seemed to be debating something. Just as I was about to ask she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"I know you will tell me not to, but thanks."

I sighed and nodded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said and then shut the door.

* * *

**Not my best chapter, but it was more of a filler. The coming chapters will have a lot of drama though!**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	12. A Chance

We had finished building the X-Ray machine and now all we were doing was writing the report. Katniss was currently sitting at my desk writing, I tried to help but she didn't want me to because, according to her, I did most of the work making the machine. That was true but only because I wanted to, I didn't want her getting hurt. And it was really hard, I even got a few cuts. Almost lost my middle finger too, I didn't want anything like that to happen to her.

"Just let me help you, Kat." I groaned, I was bored out of my mind. I was currently laying on my bed, throwing a baseball.

"No." She said, "Now stop talking, it's distracting me."

I couldn't help but think of other ways I could be distracting her, and thinking those thoughts made it hard to keep my, er, little friend from getting riled up if you know what I mean. I'm a teenage guy with raging hormones, don't judge! I quickly shook the thoughts from my mind and tried again, but she cut me off.

"But-"

"If you don't distract me anymore tonight, then I may be able to finish this within the next two days." She snapped.

God she was making it hard to keep those thoughts away.

"That long?" I asked. "I thought it would take like one or two days. It's already been two days!"

"When you thought about finishing, you thought you would be helping. Plus I was really distracted yesterday and barely got anything done." She sighed, turning around to look at me.

"Why were you distracted?" I couldn't hide my concern very well and her eyes softened.

"Because... I'll give you three guesses." She smirked.

I chuckled, "Work?"

"Part of it but not all of it."

"Then this is too easy, his name starts with a G and ends with a 'loss.'" I said, sitting up.

She snorted, "Good job, you win!"

"What did I win?"

"A kiss." She said.

I froze, did she really just say that? Or did I imagine things? No, I'm almost 100% sure she said it. Was she serious?

Katniss got up and started to walk to me, every step she took made my heart beat pick up and my palms started to sweat. I licked my lips, my eyes wide and hope all in me. It seemed like it took her forever to get to me, but once she was finally right in front of me she leaned down and right as I thought all my dreams were going to come true...

She laughed.

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face!" She said, sitting back in her chair while laughing.

I blushed a deep red and pouted, "What look?"

"You were just... shocked. And I think I even saw a bit of hope in your eyes?" She smirked, although it came as more of a question.

"I, uh... Um, hehe." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Don't worry! I was only joking! Gosh, I didn't know kissing me was such a weird thought!" She said giving me a mischievous smile.

"What?! I never said that! Kissing you would be an honor!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Her eyes widened, as did mine. "I mean, uh.. I just mean you... Uhm, you are a very, uh, nice girl and I'm a guy with... thoughts?"

I saw a flash of something in her eyes, was it... I couldn't tell. But it looked to be joy and hope, maybe even some lust. But it went away before I could know for sure. Without saying anything, she just turned around and went back to writing.

I mentally groaned and cursed myself, why did I have to be so stupid? She was probably disgusted by me now! Argh, me and my big mouth!

She was quiet for a while, just working. Until she put down the pencil and turned to look at me again.

"Did you mean that?" She asked, wonder in her grey orbs.

I gulped, "Mean what?"

"That kissing me would be an honor?" She asked, and the insecurity in her voice shocked me.

I took a deep breath, I could feel the sweat drip down my temple from my nerves. "Uh, I mean..." _Come on Peet! Grow a pair! _"Yes. I did mean it."

She nodded and then got up again, "Do you _want _to kiss me?"

My eyes widened again as she stood in front of me. "I... y-yes." I stuttered.

Again I saw the joy in her eyes as well as lust, but it was gone just as soon as it came.

"Really?" She asked, still insecure.

I nodded, unable to use my words.

Katniss sat down next to me and I turned to her.

All the feelings I had before came rushing back, my palms became sweaty, my heart rate picked up and I felt butterflies. But the main thing I felt was joy, pure happiness that this was about to happen. She didn't say anything else, just started to lean in as she closed her eyes. My breath caught as I felt her breath on my face, I leaned in myself and closed my eyes. Just as her lips brushed mine and the fireworks flew...

My door opened.

We jumped apart as Rye walked in, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

Katniss got up and smiled, fake, "Nope, we were just working on the project."

"Uh huh, sure you were." He sent me a wink and I glared at him. "I'll leave you two be." He winked at me again before strutting out of my room.

I looked back to Katniss, hoping that my idiot brother didn't ruin the moment. But of course all my hopes were crushed when I saw her sitting at my desk and working on the paper.

She didn't mention anything about it for the rest of the night.

**OoOoO**

Later that night after Katniss went home, all I could think about was almost kissing her. All our lips did were brush up against each other yet I felt so mush passion and warmth encased my body. I can only imagine what it would have been like if she actually kissed me. God just the thought of that made little Peeta all excited, looks like a cold shower was in store for me later.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door so I went to open it, after I thought of the most disgusting thing known to man to get my boner to go away, and in came Rye. I was still mad at him for what he did earlier, that was my only chance and he blew it!

"Hey little bro." He said, leaning against the door frame like he did when he interrupted my almost kiss.

"Get out." I said coldly, going back to the desk in the corner of my room.

"Why are you in such a pissy mood? I thought you would be ecstatic after kissing your only love!" He said coming in and patting my back.

That pissed me off even more, I jumped up from my seat at my desk making Rye take a few steps back.

"I _didn't _kiss her thanks to you! Our lips only brushed, literally a millisecond away from connecting but then you barged in!" I yelled , my fists clenched so tightly that my knuckles were white.

My brother put his hands up in surrender, an apologetic look on his face. "Shit, I'm sorry bro. I thought you two had already been making out for a while..."

"And how would you have known that anyways?" I scoffed.

He smirked, "I was listening to every work of your conversation, next time don't stutter as much." Then he walked out of the room.

I was still pissed at the jerk. Then he came back in for a second.

"Sorry again though, but I think you are close to finally having her."

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Gloss has been getting pretty close with little miss Glimmer lately, and I know that you told me Katniss knows they ain't cousins." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So?"

"So that means Katniss may break up with him for cheating. She isn't an idiot Peet, she knows something is up between them. She may not know he's banging her but she kn-" He said but I cut him off.

"Whoa whoa whoa, banging her? Like as in hooking up with her?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes Peeta, Gloss is having sex with Glimmer."

"How do you know?"

"Because Gloss thinks we are friends, so he tells me these things." He shrugged. "They do it almost every time she comes over to work on the project, at least that's what he told me. He fucks Glimmer because Katniss apparently doesn't 'deliver in bed'" He put air quotes around 'deliver in bed'.

I felt my blood boil as I clenched my teeth, "What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know, he insinuates that she just isn't good at it."

"But she hasn't had sex with him since they first started dating." I said through clenched teeth.

He sighed, "Then I guess that's why. I'm not surprised he lied about Katniss not being good, he just would never admit not getting any action from her. But I know she isn't like that, she's probably amazing in bed anyways." I took a step closer to him and growled and he quickly apologized.

"He goes to Glimmer because Katniss won't give him anything. Dick move." He stated the obvious.

I nodded, processing all of this.

"Plus I've also noticed they aren't spending as much time at school together. Gloss' arm is usually around Glimmer's shoulders or something. I'm just saying that I think you will have her soon." He winked and then left my room, closing the door behind him.

I felt a smile come onto my face, if what he was saying was true then Katniss would be mine soon. I knew she wouldn't stay with Gloss once she found out.

But... should I tell her?

I got up and opened my door to walk to Rye's room, I knocked before walking in.

"What now?" He asked, groaning.

"Should I tell her."

"Tell who what?" He questioned like the idiot he is.

"Seriously? Should I tell Katniss that Gloss is hooking up with Glimmer?"

He stared at me for a moment, "That's your call."

"But I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed.

Rye shrugged, "If you think it's the right thing to do, then do it. Just... don't hurt her when you tell her. No matter what she says, she still has feelings for him. Maybe not love, but she does still like him. Why else would she still be with him?"

I thought about that for a moment, he was right. As much as I hate to admit it and it pained to know it was true, he was right. She may not love him but she still has some feelings for him. I can only hope her feelings for me were stronger, if she has any at all. I nodded and thanked Rye before leaving his room and going to my own.

Tomorrow was Monday, which means I would see Katniss. I sighed as I flopped on my bed.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

* * *

**See? I told you there would be some drama! ;)**

**Review and favorite! **

**Thanks!**


	13. A Chance Of Freedom and A Mistake

I had been right when I thought things would be a little awkward. Katniss tried to make it less awkward by acting as if it never happened, but it was prying on both our minds. Most likely mine more than hers.

But there was one thing that was really bugging me ever since she told me she didn't love him. A few weeks ago at the football game when she thought I was kissing Delly, I saw them making out on the hood of his car. And she was smiling and let him, uh, touch her.

But now I'm wondering if that was even her, because the Katniss I know wouldn't have let him do that if she didn't truly love him. Plus I didn't see the persons face, all I saw clearly was Gloss. My best guess is that it was actually Glimmer, maybe I should just ask Katniss if she remembers doing that with Gloss.

Just as I was about to speak up and ask her, I was interrupted by the devil himself.

"Katniss! Wait up!" I heard behind us, we were walking to class together right now, we weren't holding hands but we were really close together.

I looked behind us to see Gloss jogging up to us, I mentally groaned. I saw Katniss stiffen beside me out of the corner of my eye leaving me in confusion.

"Hey babe." He said once he reached us.

She sighed and turned to him, "Hey." She said shortly.

"Whoa, what's with the tude?" He asked with a slightly irritated look on his face.

"_Tude?" _I questioned.

His eyes snapped back over to me and he glared, "Short for attitude dipshit."

"Gloss! Don't call him that! Seriously, stop bullying him!" Katniss defended me, making me smile in victory. On the inside though, on the outside I just smirked at Gloss.

"Wipe that smug look off you face fag! She's only defending you because she feels sorry for you, that's the only reason she's even your friend." He snapped.

I was shocked, I knew that he was a jerk but... that hurt. I know it isn't true though.

"God dammit Gloss! Why don't _you _wipe that smug smirk off _your_ face?" Katniss yelled at him, "Of course I care about Peeta! I don't feel sorry for him! If anything he should feel sorry for me having to put up with your ass!"

My eyes widened, as did Gloss'. By now we had a crowd around us watching everything.

"Who said you had to?" He snarled.

Holy shit they were breaking up! This is literally the best day of my life.

She stood straighter, "Fine." And then she turned and stalked away, leaving me and Gloss standing there.

His eyes widened after a second and he ran after her, that look in his eyes. The look he used to give her when they were in love. As well as heartbreak.

"Wait! Katniss, baby! I'm sorry! Come on, don't leave me! I love you! Baby, come on!" He yelled, running after her.

I really have no clue what just happened? Did they break up? Are they getting back together?

My eyes widened at my last thought. I wanted to run after them and tell him off but for some reason I was glued to the spot.

I felt someone pat my back and I turned to see Finnick, "Why the hell are you standing here? He's going to go get her back and we both know he doesn't deserve her."

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I was the stupidest person alive, "You go get her before he does!" He then shoved me in the direction they both ran.

I started off in a walk but then I started to run, I came to a hallway break. I looked to my left then to my right and decided to go to the left. I ran down the hallway, the thoughts of me and Katniss together only pushing me to run faster. I pushed past people to get to my love.

But what I saw at the end of the hallways broke my heart, Gloss had Katniss pushed up against the wall and they were making out.

That's it. I blew it, I lost my chance.

And I had no one to blame but myself.

**Katniss POV**

I was an idiot, I know. I mean, I was finally done with Gloss. Yeah I still had feelings for him but not nearly as many feelings as I had for someone else.

But then he ran to get me, he didn't just let me go. He apologized a million times and told me he couldn't live without me and breaking up with him would lead him to a depression. And the thing that got me to believe him, was the faint flicker of love in his eyes. It's never there, only in the beginning of our relationship, but for some reason it was there now.

I sighed and was about to tell him to fuck off with the little amount of self respect I had left. Then I could go and try to get the guy I was in love with to love me back.

But that's when Gloss smashed his lips to mine, and I wasn't strong enough to pull away. I just let him kiss me, only kissing back because he was squeezing my sides so hard I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't.

Once he pulled away I saw the guy I was in love with turn around with disappointment written all over his face as she shook his head. He walked away before I could yell his name, his head hung low as he dragged his feet. I felt my heart break, I had the chance to be free of Gloss and be with the one I wanted, but then I ruined it.

Gloss was out of breath as he looked at me, the love gone and replaced with lust. This is why I wanted so badly to end it with him.

"Don't break up with me, because I won't go that easily." He rasped out, still out of breath.

I had to bite back a whimper as he squeezed my waist again, hurting me. I just nodded and he let me go, wrapping his arm around my waist and walking us to class.

I was sad once again, that little bit of freedom I felt was gone.

And there was no one else to blame but myself.

* * *

**Short but eventful.**

**So, who do you think Katniss loves? Peeta or someone else?**

**Will she ever be free of Gloss?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!**

**Don't forget to leave a review, I'm not begging but they are appreciated.**


	14. Talking To Delly

**Yep, I know you all are mad at me! But just wait! Things will get better in a few chapters!**

* * *

I didn't go back to school that day, I left the premises after I saw him raping her mouth with his tongue. I stormed to my car and got in, not yet driving away though. I just needed to let off some steam.

I wasn't mad at her, a little disappointed, but I wasn't mad. Because this was also my fault, if I hadn't let her go off and instead pulled her away to tell her how I feel. Or just comforted her, I don't know what but I know I could have done _something. _It was the perfect time, I had finally had my chance! I blew it though, who knew how long they would be together now?

The dark clouds and crappy weather weren't helping my mood either.

I hadn't yet driven away because I was too busy yelling at myself internally, so I had been sitting here for at least twenty minutes. Then I heard a knock on the window next to me, I was hoping it would be Katniss telling me she didn't go back to him. That he just pushed her against the wall and made her kiss him. But I knew that would never happen.

It was Delly.

I wasn't in the mood to talk to her, but I needed someone to talk to and she was there. So I rolled down the window.

"Hey Peeta, I saw you storm out of school. Everything alright?" She asked, actually sounding genuine and not trying to seduce me.

I let out a dark chuckle, "No, everything is most certainly _not_ alright."

"What's wrong?" She asked, a real worried look on her face.

I sighed and told her to get in the car, it was beginning to rain.

She thanked me and then got in, "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

I shrugged, "You wouldn't want to know."

She sighed, "How do you know that?"

I rolled my head to the side, facing her. "Because it's about Katniss."

"Ah, the girl you love." She crossed her arms with a sympathetic look.

I nodded, "How did you know?"

"It's obvious Peeta."

I snorted, "Not to her."

She let out a small laugh, "She's Katniss, she's hard headed."

I smiled, looked down, and nodded, "She really is." Then I added mentally, _'But that's one of the things that I love about her.'_

"So what happened with her?"

"You didn't see?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in surprise.

Delly shook her head, "No..."

"Her and Gloss broke up an-"

"And you're _sad_ about that?! I thought you would be happy!" She exclaimed.

"No! I was ecstatic about that! But I was too shocked to do anything, so she stormed away because she was so pissed at Gloss. And he ran after her. I ran after her too, but much later than he did. I was too late, I saw them making out against the wall." I said, tears coming to my eyes, I wouldn't let them fall. Katniss is the only one who's ever seen me cry, other than close family.

I was surprised to feel a comforting hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Delly's sympathetic eyes. "I know how it feels to have feelings for someone, and it seems they don't have them back."

I knew she was talking about me so I averted her gaze, instead looking at my hands.

"But your case is different than mine."

My eyes went back to hers in shock and confusion, "How so?"

"She doesn't look at Gloss like she looks at you, she may not know it but I do."

"...Know what?" I asked like the idiot I was.

She sighed exasperated, "She loves you Peeta! As much as I hate to say it, she does! I just don't think she knows it, or if she does she's just afraid to admit it!"

My face lit up and a smile took over my lips, "Are you joking with me?"

"I wish I was, but I can see it."

"How?" I asked quietly.

She looked away and answered in a small, sad voice. "Because she looks at you the way I do, just with even more love and passion."

My good mood faltered a little, this girl just admitted to loving me while telling me the girl _I _love, loved me back.

"Delly... I-"

She shushed me, "Don't apologize Peeta." She gave me a sad smile, "I know you don't love me or even like me. You are crazy for her, and I hope you get her."

"Can we at least be friends?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

I gave her a confused look and she smiled slightly. "If we are friends, I may do something that would make Katniss hate you. Because I have a feeling she's not the good jealous type."

"Why do you think that?"

"When I kissed you at that game, she stormed off. She was pissed. If y'all were dating, I have a feeling she would have broken up with you."

She must have seen my scared look so she reworded what she said.

"Well, not broken up with you. But she would have been mad, she would have let you explain because she trusts you, but still. She's insecure, you know that. She's used to people leaving her."

I nodded, that was true. Even though her dad didn't choose to leave her, he still did. Her mom is basically gone all the time, and her only aunt wanted nothing to do with her.

But how does Delly know so much about her?

"Delly, how the hell do you know so much about Katniss?" I asked with a small laugh.

She smiled, "In fifth grade we were like best friends, then some things happened to her at home and we grew apart. I don't know exactly what happened at home, but I kinda turned into a bitch and didn't want to be friends with an insecure girl like her. I regret it though, she's a great person. And that jackass Gloss doesn't deserve her. Then again, Gloss doesn't deserve anyone."

Wait what? She used to be friends with Katniss?

"No wonder Katniss doesn't like you."

Delly's smile faltered and I felt bad, "I mean, she just... I didn't mean that in a mean way. I just... now I know why she isn't a fan of you."

She shook her head, "I don't blame her. But I also have a feeling it's partly her jealousy talking. Because I could see the jealousy radiating off of her when I kissed you at that football game and when I came to your house the other day."

"You know Delly? You are smarter than people think, and you aren't that bad a person. But I do have one more question, and I hate to ask you because it makes me feel like a jackass."

"Go on, it's the least I could do for, ya know, pushing myself on you." She said, looking down.

"How can I get her to see that I love her? Or admit she loves me if she actually does."

"All you have to do is tell her." She said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"But Gloss..."

She sighed, "Didn't I tell you she loves _you _and not him? She would break up with him for you!"

I looked out my window, "I'm afraid he won't let her." I said quietly.

"What do you mean? You think he's forcing her to stay with him?"

"I don't know, but for some reason I think it wasn't her plan to get back with him. Since what happened earlier I've been thinking, and I just feel like he persuaded her to get back with him, or didn't give her a choice."

She nodded, "Ask her what she wants, and then tell her how you feel. Maybe that will persuade her enough to tell you how she feels."

"Thanks Delly, maybe we should go back in the school. If my mom finds out I skipped a class, she'll kill me."

Delly laughed, "Alright, and you're welcome."

**After School**

The rest of the school day kinda sucked, at lunch I just didn't talk and in all my classes with Katniss I ignored her. I'm sure it hurt her but I just couldn't help myself. I knew that if I looked at her I would burst into tears, my heart was already broken from earlier.

If only I had done something differently.

I was in the living room playing GTA when there was a knock on the door.

"Rye! Door!" I yelled, focusing on escaping the cops.

"You get it! I'm, uh, busy!" He yelled back.

I groaned and paused the game, I got up and walked to the door. I swung it open and was surprised at who I saw.

"Katniss?"

* * *

**I'm SO sorry it's been forever! I have been super busy! Don't forget to review!**


	15. Filler

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" I asked, stepping outside and closing the door behind me. The storm had been put on hold, but it looked like it would be picking up again later.

"I... I wanted to talk to you." She said, avoiding my gaze, looking everywhere but me.

"About?" I led her to the porch swing and sat down, she stayed standing up leaning on the railing next to it.

"About what happened today with Gloss, I don't want to disappoint you."

I sighed, "I-"

"No, let me talk." She said stubbornly, making me chuckle. "I told you that I didn't even want to be with him, yet when I was free of him..." Katniss trailed off, not wanting to say that she was back with him, I guess. "I'm sorry is what I'm trying to say."

I got up and stood next to her, "Kat, look at me." She looked up. "You don't have to be sorry. Yes I'm a little disappointed, but I'm more confused. If everything you told me was true, then why did you get back with him?"

**Katniss POV**

When he asked me why I got back with him, a flashback to earlier that day hit me.

_Flashback_

_"Babe, why don't you look happy? You are still with me, you should be the happiest person alive right now. Any girl would kill to be in your position." _

_I rolled my eyes, "Oh I'm sure they would." I retorted sarcastically._

_He winked at me, chewing his gum obnoxiously._

_You know what? No. I couldn't put up with this jackass anymore, it was obvious he only cared about himself, he didn't deserve me! _

_I stopped walking and turned to face him, throwing his arm off of my shoulders._

_"You know what Gloss? I can't do this, you forced me into being back with you! And I'm done with this! I don't love you like I love someone else! And I-"_

_Faster than lightning Gloss had me pinned against the lockers, the bell had just rung so there was no one in the hallway. _

_"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Because you are not leaving me, you got that? If anything, I will be the one leaving you. I love you, okay? So don't even think-" He pushed me a little harder against the lockers, "-about leaving me. It's never going to happen." _

_I gulped and nodded, if only the one I did  love had been here to get this bastard away from me. That is, if he even had feelings for me like I have for him..._

Flashback over

"I, uh,... he's a very convincing person?" I said as more of a question, I only hoped he would drop the subject.

Thankfully he nodded and then pushed off the railing, "Come on, let's go inside. Looks like that storm is coming back, the wind is picking up."

**Peeta POV**

Katniss' answer was not the one I wanted, but I let it go. I could tell she was disappointed in herself, that just made me wonder why she got back with him even more. But I would bet a million dollars she tried and he didn't let her, I just needed to be able to ask her that.

What can I say? I can't stay mad at this girl, I love her too much.

"Thanks, it was getting kinda chilly out there." She said once I shut the door behind her. She took off her coat but I took it from her and hung it up.

"No problem, GTA?" I asked, walking to the living room and facing her with a smirk.

Katniss nodded and jumped onto the couch, laying down and leaving me like an inch of space. I looked at her expectantly and she just gave me a toothy smile.

"So you aren't gonna move over?" I asked.

She shook her head, that smile still on her face.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'.

I decided just to sit on her feet, she squealed and tried to move them making me laugh.

"Peeta! Get your ass off my feet!" She yelled, laughing like a little girl.

I sighed and got up, then I sat back down and she placed her feet in my lap.

We played for a few hours, I just let her play and I watched. She was pretty bad ass at this game, tho all she really did was run around and steal cars. She didn't go on missions very often.

Around six her phone rang and she left the room to answer it, I just played the game. Thinking it was Prim she was talking to.

Then I heard shouting and I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Yes I'm at his house!" Katniss seethed.

Some shouting on the other end and an eye roll from her.

"You don't fucking own me Gloss! I'm not your_ property! _You can't tell me who I can and who I can't hang out with! You aren't the boss of me!"

So it was Gloss she was talking to, no surprise there.

I got closer, she had her back turned to me so she couldn't see me. But just in case I hid behind the door. I was close enough to be able to hear him on the phone, she must have had her volume all the way up or he was yelling REALLY loud. It was probably both.

"_First of all, I kinda do own you. Not literally but you're _mine! _You got that? Isn't that what we talked about earlier?" _He asked in a menacing voice._  
_

She sighed, "Yeah, whatever."

_"Good, well I don't want you around that faggot!"_

"I'm not going to stop being around Peeta just because you told me not to! He means a lot to me dip shit! Not that you would care anyways."

I felt myself smile, I mean a lot to her.

_"I don't give a damn! You don't care about that fucker! You care about _me!"

Was he... jealous?

"Oh don't play the jealous game, I know you don't love me! Just... leave me alone!"

_"Didn't I say you weren't ever going to end things with me? That I would be the one to end it, as if I would. I'm not letting you go that easily. I do love you." _

She scoffed and hung up, I ran back to the living room and continued the game acting as if I didn't hear anything. My mind was processing all this information.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that." She said, plopping back on the couch next to me and laying her head on my shoulder.

"Hear what?"

She looked up at me and snorted, "I know you heard it, but thanks for acting as if you didn't."

"What are friends for?" I muttered.

She snuggled into my side, and she stayed like that for a few more hours until she had to go home. Needless to say I was glad we made up, if we were ever really in a fight.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review, I'm not begging but it would be appreciated.**


End file.
